Casamento é uma droga
by Raquel Emanuele
Summary: Trata-se do casamento de Lois Lane e Clark Kent que passa por grandes turbulências e durante essas crises eles conhecem um casal chamado Chuck e Sarah.
1. Sinopse

Título: Casamento é uma droga (...)

Classificação: NC-17

Autor: Raquel Emanuele

**Disclaimer: **Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.

**Sinopse: **"Casamento é um droga..." trata-se do casamento de Lois Lane e Clark Kent que passa por grandes turbulências. Todos sabem que não é fácil a vida de um casal, agora imagine que os dois trabalham no mesmo local e que ele possui poderes que nenhum humano jamais imaginou ter. Apesar de ser quase um deus, Clark Kent tem suas virtudes e defeitos como qualquer ser humano e é isso que o torna especial, mas que também complica a sua vida e a de quem está ao seu redor. Em meio a tantas confusões aparece Dean Winchester, um réporter récem formado e mais novo que ele, ele é tão atraente quanto Clark e sente interesse em Lois e é aí que a batalha começa, será que o amor dos dois enfrentará tudo e todos ou se converterá numa simples época da vida deles? Esperemos que as coisas aconteçam da melhor forma possivel e como esteja predestinado para todos os envolvidos nessa história. Tess Luthor é uma grande amiga de Kal-El (nome kryptoniano de Clark) e tem um romance com Oliver Queen, ambos são padrinhos de Lizzie Lane Kent.

Shippers: Clois/Tollie/Charah

Dedicatória: As minhas amigas; Juliana & Danusa Gomes.


	2. Casamento é uma droga O Inicio

Bem vindos a minha história by Lois Lane

Olá, vocês já devem me conhecer, sou a garota filha de um general que se casou com um caipira de Smallville cujo destino era ser o salvador do mundo. Pois bem, cá estou eu Lois Lane para contar para vocês que não tivemos um "E VIVERAM FELIZES PARA SEMPRE" até por que não morremos para eles já terem insinuado isso, ninguém tem uma bolinha de cristal para adivinhar o futuro, nem mesmo o meu querido sogro kryptoniano que insiste em atormentar os dias do meu marido aqui na terra. Bom, deixando a tagarelice de lado, vou lhes contar como está nossa vida agora, Clark e eu continuamos na fazenda, vocês já imaginam que eu detesto o canto dos galos de madrugada e já sabem que meu adorado e poderoso esposo adora acordar com eles, enfim...

Eu engravidei logo depois da nossa lua de mel e olha que eu avisei ao Clark que ele não fosse com tanta sede ao pote, por que filhos só nos dariam trabalho e não era o tipo de trabalho que eu queria no momento, mas confesso que na produção desse pequeno ser, acabei me esquecendo o quão arriscado era a brincadeira sem certos cuidados e agora temos uma pequena Lizzie Lane Kent em nossas vidas, ela é uma gostosura feito o pai e inteligente como a mamãe aqui...

Hoje estive observando os capangas de um rico milionário e acho que eles estão contrabandiando armas bem potentes para a América do sul. Tirei fotos, fiquei lá durante alguns minutos e vim direto ao D.P para digitar a matéria, sem o Clark saber é claro, afinal ainda estou de licença maternidade, mas não aguentei ficar sentada dando de mamar o dia inteiro e acabei aproveitando uma folguinha que a Tess deu a ele, alias estes dois se tornaram bons amigos, coisa que não me agrada nem um pouco...

Bom, essa é a minha vida entre linhas, adoro o meu laptop, adoro escrever, mesmo que o Clark diga que tenho um sério problema com a ortografia, afinal quem precisa dela pra viver? Sei que vocês me entendem muito bem do jeito que escrevo. Gente, vou indo nessa, ele não para de me ligar, homem é bom, mas as vezes dá vontade de matá-los. Continuo mais tarde. Espero que gostem e se não, sorry, mas não estou aqui para agradar ninguém. Até outro capitulo qualquer pessoal e fiquem ligados.


	3. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Cheguei a casa e vi Clark olhando a nossa pequena dormir, pela sua cara notei que não estava muito satisfeito, foi então que me aproximei e lhe dei um beijo, ele foi frio e então soltei uma das minhas e ele começou a desabafar...

Clark: Onde esteve?

Lois: Por aí, fui extravasar minhas energias.

Clark: Investigando contrabandistas?

Lois: É. Clark Kent andou me vigiando? (nessa hora me subiu uma raiva)

Clark: Não preciso te vigiar, Lois. Mas te conheço muito bem para saber que essas suas escapadas do nada, sempre tem haver com alguma encrenca.

Lois: É o meu trabalho!

Clark: Você está de licença, não precisa trabalhar e sim cuidar da nossa filha.

Lois: Não venha me lembrar das minhas obrigações, Clark. Sei muito bem o que tenho que fazer!

Clark: Sabe mesmo? Há dias tenho comprado comida, por que a minha mulher se quer faz um

"arroz" colada nessa droga de computador direto.

Lois: Você se "ouviu"? Sou sua mulher e não sua empregada, Clark.

Clark: Não vai ser empregada se fizer uma comida.

Lois: Não quero, não sei e NÃO VOU ficar num fogão a manhã toda só para te satisfazer.

Clark: Ok. Posso comer fora, QUERIDA.

Lois: Otima decisão, CLARKIE.

Ficamos nos olhando e até que ele sumiu com a supervelocidade dele. É sempre assim, quando ele se enfeza some mundo a fora e chega de madrugada, isso quando não chega na hora do café da manhã. Fui tomar meu banho já que a minha pequena gulosa estava dormindo e tendo o maior dos sonhos. Desci para comer e fui dar uma navegada pela internet, vi milhares de salvamentos do superman, não pude evitar meu sorriso bobo e cheio de orgulho daquele homem que eu conhecia tão bem e que eu decidi passar o resto dos meus dias com ele. Ok, ok, ouço o barulho de alguém, imaginem quem o fez? Sim, ela. Lizzie surtando pelos meios seios, estes que antes quem surtava por eles era o Clark, agora tenho que dividi-los com os dois, ser mãe é padecer no paraíso? Não mesmo, passe todos os dias sendo sugada por uma superbaby e você mudará de idéia em dois minutos, embora que a considero o segundo amor da minha vida, a minha delicinha, vou nessa, senão é capaz dela aprontar alguma, nunca se sabe o que uma Lane é capaz de fazer mesmo com alguns poucos meses de nascimento.

Trouxe a Lizzie para nossa cama no meio da noite, acabei pegando no sono. E quanto ao Clark? Há sei lá, so me dei conta quando desci as escadas e senti um cheirinho gostoso de café, era o café dele, mas eu não podia dar o braço a torcer, não depois do marchismo dele ter estado em alta na noite anterior. Afinal nem mesmo o general chegava a tanto para eu deixar que isso aconteça?! Ele me viu e continuou como estava, fazendo o café da manhã, logo que me viu ele saiu, pude ver da janela ele tirando a camisa e indo em direção ao celeiro, que H-O-M-E-M! Como ele podia ser tão sexy mesmo estando com raiva? Que vontade de ir lá e agarrá-lo ou beijá-lo. Posso ouvir um anjinho e um diabinho nos meus ouvidos, o que faço?

Eu não vou dar mole a Lois Lane não. Já chega dessa vidinha de garota rebelde, será que ela não nota que agora tudo mudou e que temos mais responsabilidades? Ainda por cima tenho certeza que está se metendo em encrenca, não posso ficar vigiando-a o tempo todo, estou cansado de ser O HOMEM DE AÇO, será que todos esquecem que tenho meu lado humano? Agora tenho uma familia para sustentar e proteger. A minha mãe vem nos visitar esse fim de semana e tudo precisa estar bem.

*****: Clark?

Clark: Chloe!

Chloe: Imaginei que estivesse aqui. –sorrindo.

Clark: Como está?

Chloe: Bem, soube do nascimento da minha sobrinha e pensei em vê-los.

Clark: Ela é linda, se parece muito com a Lois.

Chloe: Você não me parece muito feliz, pra quem acabou de ser pai.

Clark: É.

Chloe: Deixa-me adivinhar, vocês dois brigaram?!

Clark: Sim.

Chloe: Clark, você e a Lois não podem ficar se estranhando o tempo inteiro e aposto que foi

por bobagens.

Clark: Eu sei que não deveriamos ficar assim, mas é que ela não entende que não quero que fique em risco todo o tempo, Chloe. Quero proteger a minha familia.

Chloe: Clark?! Eu vou conversar com ela.

Clark: Mas não diga que falou nada comigo ou que falei algo. Tudo o que não preciso é de outra discussão com Lois.

Chloe: Parar de controlá-la seria um grande passo para a paz mundial. (Diz calmamente ao que o amigo faz uma cara de inconformado e ela sai de fininho)

Eu estava no décimo cochilo quando ouvi alguém batendo na porta e claro aquilo me enfezou, afinal de contas quem seria a criatura capaz de atormentar ainda mais o meu juizo?!

Lois: Chloe?! (Não pude evitar minha cara de surpresa)

Chloe: Não convida sua prima querida para entrar? –Diz sorrindo e em seguida me abraçando.

Lois: Eu sabia que você não viveria sem mim.

Chloe: Claro que não sua boba, eu quero saber tudo que aconteceu durante a minha ausência.

Contei desde a descoberta da grávidez até o nascimento de Lizzie, mas ela não me pareceu satisfeita, foi então que me perguntou como estávamos Clark e eu. Tentei desconversar, mas como sempre Chloe me fez dizer e me deu conselhos a respeito da minha relação com o "homem de aço".

Lois: Sei que o Clark me ama, mas as atitudes dele de super proteção me irritam. Não posso parar minha vida profissional pelos medos dele.

Chloe: Sei disso, mas antes da sua vida profissional vem a sua filha agora e como sei que o ama, acho que ele também vem antes de qualquer coisa. Por que não espera acabar a licença para poder entrar de corpo e alma em suas "aventuras"?

Lois: Hummmm. É, pode ser.

Chloe: Promete que irá conversar com ele?

Lois: Só se ele vier me pedir desculpas.

Chloe: Lois você não mudou nada! Rsrs

Lois: Claro que não.

Chloe e eu aproveitamos a soneca de Lizzie. Clark chega, fala com a amiga e vai em direção ao celeiro, ele não sabia, mas eu o estava observando, lutei milhares de vezes contra mim mesma, contra o meu orgulho para tomar a iniciativa e dar um fim a toda à insensatez que nos rodeia nesse momento.

Lois: A Lizzie acordou, pensei que estivesse louco para vê-la.

Clark: E estou. Mas preciso pensar em algumas coisas antes.

Lois: Clark, não precisa.

Clark: Preciso sim, sei que está numa nova fase e está aprendendo, que adora seu trabalho, mas você e Lizzie são tudo o que tenho. Não quero ver vocês em risco?!

Lois: Você tem razão, mas é o meu trabalho e viver é isso. Ninguém além de nós mesmos pode controlar o destino, nós somos a prova disso.

Clark: Prometa-me que vai tentar não se meter em confusão, por nossa filha e por mim?

Lois: Eu não me meto em confusão, ela que se mete comigo.

Clark: Lois?

Lois: Ok. Eu vou tentar!

Depois de um longo e delicioso beijo, voltamos para dentro da casa, nos divertimos com Chloe e Lizzie que tinha acabado de acordar, depois desse dia tudo passou rápido demais, enfim voltei a trabalhar, minha pequena estava agora com um ano de idade, fizemos o seu primeiro aniversário e quase enlouquecemos com tantas crianças juntas, a verdade é que eu não conhecia nem duas de tantas que apareceram ali, obvio teve o dedo da Chloe nessa história, ela parece ter mais dom pra ser mãe do que eu que já sou às vezes me pego imaginando como seria se eu não tivesse aparecido em Smallville, se depois de Lana haver ido embora, se Chloe teria finalmente sua chance ao lado do homem que ela sempre amou?! Enfim seis longos meses se passaram, estou de volta ao meu habitat natural, o D.P e o Clark já saiu ao ouvir um chamado de S.O.S em algum lugar do mundo.

Agora tenho que me dividir entre mulher, amiga, cúmplice, mãe, amante, doméstica e jornalista e se querem saber não é nada fácil, uma empregada ajudaria bastante, mas não posso colocar o Clark em evidência e muito menos a Lizzie, então tenho que me transformar em Lois Lane Kent um milhão de utilidades Hahahaha. Wow, não é por nada, mas se não me engano acabou de chegar uma carta nova para esse baralho velho do D.P (com exceção minha e do garotão é claro). Um jovem não tão jovem assim deve ter uns vinte e poucos anos, muito diferente de mim por sinal, cabelo castanho, olhos verdes chamam-no de Dean Winchester.

Clark: Lois? (Parado na minha frente e eu perdida naquela visão de óptica)

Lois: Clark?

Clark: No que está pensando? (sorrindo docemente e com um olhar curioso)

Lois: Eu? Em como deve estar Lizzie. (Odeio mentiras, mas isso é uma das coisas que você tem que fazer com seu marido quando aparecem essas visões pertubadoras)

Clark: Está ótima, tenho certeza que Tess a esta observando muito bem com a babá.

Lois: Você é tão bom Clark. (Às vezes me surpreende como ele esquece fácil algumas coisas)

Clark: A Tess mudou Lois. Preciso dar uma chance a ela e você também deveria.

Lois: Ok, digamos que a anjinha "sexy" decida atacar de novo, o que pretende fazer?

Clark: Por enquanto ela não atacou.

Lois: Mas pode, lembre-se que ela sabe tudo sobre você e ela é uma Luthor. Nunca substime um Luthor!

Clark: Pelo jeito aprendeu bem com a Chloe.

Lois: Ela assim como você foi uma das vitimas do Lionel e da propria Tess. E se não quiser mesmo ficar em maus lençóis sugiro que mudemos de tema. (Já estava cheia de discutir com ele sempre sobre o mesmo, odeio esse lado "banana" dele)

Clark: Está na hora de irmos para casa.

Lois: Vá indo, preciso encerrar o meu artigo.

Clark: Posso esperar. (Ele disse sentando em frente à minha mesa do escritório e eu me calei, não estava gostando nada do rumo daquela conversa)

Rapaz: Com licença?

Lois: Pode entrar no mundinho Lane, soldado. Rsrsrs

Rapaz: É que sou novo aqui e não tem mais ninguém no jornal além de vocês dois, poderia me ajudar com a copiadora? Não quer funcionar.

Lois: Com prazer! (Ia me levantando quando notei Clark avançar primeiro e interromper...)

Clark: Você precisa terminar o artigo, deixe que o ajude. (Com um sorriso forçado no rosto)

Lois: Woww. É claro. (Ainda mato esse paranoíco teimoso!)

Rapaz: Tchau e obrigada? (Querendo saber meu nome e eu...)

Lois: Lois...Lois Lane. (Sorri e peguei na mão dele)

Rapaz: meu nome é Dean Winchester.


	4. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Saudamos-nos e eles foram para a sala da copiadora. Minha fonte ligou e sai praticamente voando para um estacionamento de uma lanchonete de beira de estrada, chegando lá adivinhem? Não tinha ninguém além de um velhinho num posto em frente, se bem que para um velho, ele estava bem demais, até consegui ver ele me paquerando "eca", sem preconceito, mas será que ele não se tocou que não me interessa?! Minha fonte falhou na presença e acertou em cheio no que eu precisava para o artigo, quando voltei para o carro encontrei um envelope contendo documentos secretos sobre o prefeito de Metropólis, denunciando as faucatruas dele e o seu envolvimento com a máfia internacional, definitivamente ganhei meu dia, ao menos profissionalmente tudo estava de vento em polpa. Fui para o D.P e já era hora de irmos embora, como sempre fui dar uma "carona" ao meu maridinho, já que ele precisa bancar o cidadão nerd e "normal" de sempre, durante a volta para casa Clark não ousou abrir a boca até então, coloquei musicas de whitesnake e comecei a cantar afinal aquilo estava morgado demais e suporto muita coisa, menos silêncio quando há duas pessoas para falar sobre coisas que acontecem diariamente ou enfim, vocês me entenderam não é mesmo? Se não, sorry, mas não costumo ser papagaio de ninguém. E uns 30 minutos depois estávamos na fazenda...

Lois: Lar doce lar! (Sai do carro e deixei-o por conta própria)

Clark: Vou buscar Lizzie com a Tess. (Disse virando-se e evitando me olhar)

Lois: Smallville, o que você tem? (Estava realmente curiosa)

Clark: Ah, agora você quer saber o que tenho?! (Enfadado)

Lois: Não haja como uma criança ande diga logo o que aconteceu?

Clark: Vi a maneira como olhou para o Dean, Lois.

Não vou mentir, tive muita vontade de rir da cara que ele fez, foi tão meiga e tão fofa, esperei ele continuar.

Clark: Não gostei e não quero sentir o que eu senti novamente.

Lois: Clark, você pode ser kryptoniano, mas não é cego e sempre olha as mulheres na rua, não

vivo te repreendendo por isso. Ele é bonito e daí?! (Notei ele tomar "ar" nesse momento).

Clark: Então você admite que ele é bo...nito? (Chocado)

Lois: Sim.

Clark: Vou buscar a minha filha.

Ele saiu, preferi não atiçar mais a fera, isso ficaria pra mais tarde, não há nada mais sexy do que Clark Kent um pouco ciumento, estamos mesmo precisando de uma apimentada nessa relação turbulenta.

Mansão Luthor

Clark entra na habitação que Lizzie e a babá estão.

Tess: Clark, eu pensei que tinhamos combinado às 18h00 p.m? –Surgindo de repente atrás deles.

Clark: Tive um contratempo.

Tess: Lois? (Ela olha para a babá que sai com o bebe).

Clark: Está nos vigiando? (Desconfiado)

Tess: Não preciso vigiar vocês para saber quando estão de mau um com o outro. Suas caras já fazem isso muito bem.

Clark: Dean. (Solta apenas o nome, ao que sua amiga o entende)

Tess: Clark Kent com ciúmes do novato? (Diz querendo rir)

Clark: Não gostei dele.

Tess: Deixe-me adivinhar, ele flertou com a Lois na sua frente?!

Clark: Não. Quer dizer sim. O fato é que a Lois me disse que o achou...

Tess: o que?

Clark: Bonito.

Tess: É ele realmente é atraente.

Clark: Você também não, Tess. (Descrente do que ouve)

Tess: Você não é o Kent que eu conheço. O verdadeiro Clark Kent, jamais ficaria bravo com Lois por ela dizer o que pensa.

Clark: Dizer o que pensa é uma coisa, mas dizer que acha outro homem bonito é demais.

Tess: Bom, então senhor de aço, não sei como ajudar você. Vocês homens podem tudo, por que nós não? Para alguém que chegou a agarrar a Máxima no elevador quando começou a namorar sua atual mulher, você está muito esquecido.

Clark: Eu estava sob efeito de kriptonita, Tess.

Tess: E a réporter de Los Angeles que você ficou pasmo admirando-a?! E olha que isso a Lois nem sonha, se eu contasse a ela, aí sim que ela teria razão ao aceitar os flertes do senhor Winchester.

Clark: Aquilo foi um acidente, ambos nos cumprimentamos ao mesmo tempo e...

Tess: Poupe-me de suas explicações, Clark. Ai vem a nossa pequena princesa! (Sorrindo no processo)

Babá: Está pronta para ir. (Entregando-a a Clark e saindo em seguida)

Tess: Veio de carro não é?

Clark: Com a história da Lois, acabei esquecendo. Mas posso levá-la assim mesmo!

Tess: Não mesmo! Não vou deixar que a leve com a sua "supervelocidade" (Diz baixinho)

Clark: Mas...

Tess: Nada de "mas", ela vai enjoar e quem sabe até adoecer! Eu levo vocês! E não me questione.

Clark: Ok!

A verdade é que a Tess se converteu numa excelente babá do Clark desde que sabe o seu segredo, tá eu reconheço que ela tem sido uma ótima amiga para nós dois e uma ótima madrinha para Lizzie. Mas sempre fico atenta, afinal ela me odiava e quem sabe não me odeia ainda e não me quer ver pelas costas?

Dez minutos depois e eles estavam em casa, levei um baita susto, eu estava dístraida no meu jogo, sim ainda adoro o meu PS2. Corri para pegar minha princesa no colo...

Lois: Até que enfim minha filha!

Tess: Como estão suas investigações sobre aquele assunto?

Clark: Com licença.

Lois: Bem, consegui alguns documentos e já os analisei, vou dar um jeito de me infiltrar na prefeitura!

Tess: Sabe que precisa ter cuidado aonde mete suas mãos e olhos Lane, literalmente.

Lois: Oh, não! Ele já te contou? (Comecei a rir e Lizzie junto)

Tess: Chegou emburrado, se fosse você não o provocaria tanto.

Lois: Não o provoquei, apenas.. –Sendo interrompida.

Tess: Fez um comentário?!

Lois: É. (Eu tinha a cara de traquina e Tess me entendeu muito bem)

Tess: Se quiser posso ficar com Lizzie, para acertarem "os ponteiros".

Lois: Mas a babá já foi embora e você até onde sei, fica sozinha na mansão. Sabe cuidar de crianças?

Tess: Dou um jeito. Sabe que quando quero faço muito bem as coisas e não será nenhum problema cuidar da minha afilhada por uma noite. (Sorrindo)

Lois: Hum, está bem. Mas amanhã cedinho venho buscá-la! (Beijei minha pequena, várias e várias vezes)

Tess: Oh! Você acordando cedinho? Conta outra! Aliás, pare de beijar tanto a menina, está babando nela.

Lois: Não seja ciúmenta madrinha. –Como se falasse pela minha filha.

Tess: Ande, antes que me arrependa! –Usando sua máscara de mulher insenssível e calculista.

OBS: PRÓXIMO CAPITULO #CLOISSEX


	5. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Eu vou para a fazenda e encontro Clark assistindo Tv na sala, ele está deitado, com uma mão debaixo da cabeça sustentando-a. É interessante como ele finge tão mal ao tentar me ignorar, subi para o quarto, vesti uma roupa de enfermeira provocante e desci passei por ele ao ir à cozinha, peguei um chantily, alguns morangos cortados que estavam na geladeira numa pequena travessa e voltei para a sala, sentei na poltrona e comecei a devorar um morango, foi quando vi aquele marmanjo fixar seus olhos em mim...

Ele se levanta faz mensão de ir à cozinha e alguns poucos segundos depois senti algo molhado em meu pescoço e um perfume masculino no ar, ele estava no ataque, senti sua lingua percorrer cada centímetro do meu pescoço, depositei minhas mãos atrás, na nuca dele e comecei a massageá-la. Enquanto ele que está atrás de mim continua com seus beijos ardentes em mim e desliza suas mãos pelo meu corpo, detendo-as em meus seios ele os aperta com prazer, o que me faz sentir uma energia estranha e prazerosa percorrendo meu ser.

Clark então desabotou minha blusa com certa agonia e tirou-a de meu corpo, rápidamente ele não conseguiu segurar a excitação e arrancou meu sutiã, indo para a minha frente agora, fazendo com que eu me levante, ele senta e gesticula para eu ficar ali em pé de frente pra ele. Meu moreno passa a lingua na minha barriga, segurando-me pela cintura, até que ele pega o chantily, levanta minha saia quase no joelho, retira lentamente minha calcinha com a boca e com os dedos melados ele passa entre minhas pernas o chantily, para em seguida lambê-lo todo, começo a gemer e a visitar ao ceu literalmente.

Diga agora, que Dean é bonito, Lois Lane?! –Solta ele provocativo.

Ele é, mas... -Sussurrando, não consegui continuar.

Clark então começa a mordiscar os meus grandes lábios, não consegui evitar sentir minhas pernas bambas e todo aquele formigamento no corpo. Para piorar, ele sobe e decide então me beijar, um beijo de lingua, sedutor, molhado e esborrotando de paixão nos invade. Tentei me safar do meu garotão, finalmente consegui e peguei um pedaço de morango, depositei-o em minha boca, deixando um pedaço para fora e ele entendeu e beijou-me buscando a sua parte, suas mãos não deixaram de encontrar meu corpo, cada vez mais elas me exploram e eu me perco cada vez que Clark me encontra.

Ele decidiu então me estimular e começou a enfiar seus dedos em mim, em pequenos movimentos que me deixam louca, do nada ele me pega no colo, me joga na cama, pega o chantily e mela meus seios e todo o caminho que o leva até o "paraiso" como bem diz ele. Ele então lambe tudo e quando chega à minha intimidade começa a sugar-me, a passar a lingua no meu clitóris e eu grito abafadamente seu nome, ao que ele responde apertando um dos meus seios e depois segurando meu quadril para formar um movimento de vai e vem cada vez sua lingua penetra mais, sinto-a quentinha, molhada se interiorizando em meu corpo, perco-me entre algum universo paralelo até que não aguento...

Me faz sua, Clark. –Entre gemidos e suando.

Ele levanta um pouco a cabeça e me encara sorrindo sacana, ele agora fica à minha altura e me olha, sinto seu pênis pressionado sob minha virilha, nossos corpos colados, suados de tanta energia. Passo a mão pelas costas dele, quase o arranhando, é quando ele se levanta um pouco e decide finalmente se unir a mim, sorrio como uma muleca e sinto aquela carne saborosa entrar em contato com a minha aquela coceirinha gostosa, aquele contato inexplicável e insubstituivél me fazem delirar com os movimentos bruscos e rápidos...

Após me ver sussurando, gemendo, sorrindo e simplesmente delirando, ele me faz virar, ficar de costas pra ele, seu musculo duro roça entre minhas nádegas, molha um pouco meu corpo e enfim ele me penetra por trás, com uma mão apertando meu seio e com a outra apoiando seu corpo na parede perto da cama, finalmente um gemido seu, um sinal de que está quase lá assim como eu que me sinto tão incapaz de segurar mais aquele calor, aquela constante vibração em meu corpo que às vezes me deixa um tanto cega...

Entre várias arremessadas, na última vez Clark goza em mim, juntos chegamos ao clímax, após tamanho ardor entre nossas peles unidas pelo amor e paixão, finalmente aquele momento mágico, quimico e fisico. Finalmente deixamos nossos corpos descansar, ele ainda encima de mim, dentro, parece não querer mais sair e nem eu quero que o faça, é quando ele se põe de lado, abraçados descansamos e acabamos dormindo um sono suave.

No dia seguinte acordamos, Clark me beijou e levantou com a cuenca branca mostrando o Clark Jr bem definido e comportado, ele abriu a persiana e voltou me puxando pela mão me convidando para o nosso banho matinal, é incrível como nos conhecemos tão bem, ele sabe melhor que ninguém as minhas manias habituais, sabe que adoro quando esfrega a esponja de banho nas minhas costas, claro que ele se aproveita do fato para me provocar, esse homem tem uma energia e tanto!

Ele esfrega devagar a esponja nas minhas costas, depois muda a esponja de mão, põe o objeto na mão esquerda e esfrega na minha barriga, não consigo evitar as cocégas e com a outra ele aperta meu seio, que delicia é tê-lo por trás acariciando meu corpo, sinto a pressão do seu orgão sob minha traseira, entre gemidos baixos, peço-lhe que pare com isso, por que não responderei por mim e é então que ele abaixa mais a mão direita, indo em direção ao centro do meu corpo, entre minhas pernas, ele esfrega várias vezes com os dedos na região do meu clitóris, o que faz com que ele comece a ter um ardor gostoso, meu corpo todo estremece, Clark agora beija meus ombros, solta a esponja que cai no chão e liga o chuveiro, ele então me faz pôr as mãos na parede para me apoiar e debaixo daquela agua morna, ele me penetra devagar, mas uma vez dentro e ele começa a saciar sua vontade de mim e eu gemo sem parar alto, a situação só piora quando ele decide pressionar meus seios e fazer suas arremessadas ao mesmo tempo, ceus que homem é esse que me tira o fôlego? É o meu superboy, o homem da minha vida, o caipira mais sexy e masculo do mundo.

Clark sai de mim ambos estamos satisfeitos e fico de frente pra ele, trocamos um beijo apaixonado quando decidimos ficar abraçados ali debaixo do chuveiro por alguns minutos, depois pegamos as toalhas e vamos enfim nos trocar para começar nossa jornada de trabalho e ele mais que isso, de salvamentos.

Quando ficamos prontos, Clark me levou com sua super-velocidade até a mansão para vermos Lizzie e Tess, é tão bom ver minha bebe alegre, não sei por que, mas ela adora ficar com a madrinha e eu sinceramente acho exagero quando a Tess diz que sou muito ciumenta com Lizzie, é que depois de tê-la ganhei uma enorme vontade de ficar com ela o tempo inteiro, mas claro, queria levá-la para todas as minhas investigações e despertar nela o gosto pelo jornalismo, é nessas horas que me lembro o quanto Chloe faz falta, em pensar que foi ela que me icentivou e me lançou nesse mundinho cheio de adrenalina.

Tess: Vejo que passaram muito mal a noite. –Encarando os dois.

Lois: Oh, eu queria que fosse mal assim todos os dias. –Sorrindo em cúmplicidade com Clark.

Clark apenas sorri.

Tess: Então, alguma novidade?

Lois: Quero ficar em casa hoje o dia inteiro.

Clark: Isso sim que é uma novidade. –Estranhando.

Tess: Definitivamente é um milagre. –Pasma.

Lois: Brincadeira! –Sorrindo da cara dos dois.

Clark: E como se comportou Lizzie? –Bobo.

Tess: Nem parece com a mãe que tem. –Provocando.

Clark: Graças a Deus! –Entrando na brincadeira.

Lois: Ah é? A porta da rua é a serventia da minha vida. –Irritada.

Tess: Pode morar aqui na mansão comigo, Clark. –Séria para me irritar mais.

Clark: Depois disso, pensarei na sua proposta com carinho!

Nessa hora chega à babá com Lizzie e eu a pego nos braços...

Lois: Minha filha! Te deixaram inteira?! Bom mesmo, assim eu não preciso arrancar o orgão mais importante do corpo da Tess. –Disse emburrada conferindo a menina.

Tess: Minha afilhada está melhor do que nunca. Aproposito, que tal levarmos a Lois num médico de confiança? –Perguntando a Clark.

Clark fica com cara de "Ela está doente?!"

Lois: Estou ótima fisicamente. –Não entendi a idéia dela.

Tess: Por isso mesmo.

Agora é a minha vez de fazer uma cara de "what?"

Tess: Precisamos ter a certeza de que você não é uma psicótica à solta. Nessas horas um exame neurologico faz bem ao mundo.

Lizzie solta uma risada gostosa, parecendo gostar da idéia e Clark baixa a cabeça e sorri da minha cara indignada. Lógico que eu sei que é pura besteira daqueles dois, mas não consigo evitar aquela pequena irritação Lane que surge às vezes e não me digam que se trata de ciúmes, pois sou uma pessoa incapaz de ter tal sentimento.

Clark: Lois o que esta pensando? –Inadaga ele.

Lois: Que apartir de hoje sairei para a balada sozinha e você ficará encarregado da nossa filha.

Tess: Hahaha. Dúvido.

Meu telefone tocou e precisei dar Lizzie a Clark, sorrindo travessa atendi e pasmem se tratava dele, o pivô atual do meu casamento, Dean Winchester. Engoli á seco o "alô" que tinha que dizer. Fiquei sem graça, vermelha, Clark e Tess notaram meu milagroso envergonhamento precoce e se afastaram um pouco para que eu falasse mais à vontade e foi então que finalmente saiu algo...

Alô

Dean: Pensei que tinha ligado errado.

Não, não.

Dean: Atrapalhei alguma coisa?

É. Quer dizer, não. Eu só estou surpresa pela sua ligação tão inesperada.

Dean: Consegui seu telefone com Jimmy Olsen.

Oh, com o Jimmy?! (Tive vontade de voar dali e matá-lo.)

Dean: Espero não tê-la incomodado?

Não. Então alguma matéria conjunta? –Eu precisava escapar daquele furdunço que estava começando com um olhar torto de Clark em minha direção.

Dean: Não, na verdade pensei se podia me apresentar à cidade, já que a conhece tão bem.

Posso garantir que irá conhecer a cidade, só não sei se poderei ser sua guia turistica. –Falei com Clark se aproximando e eu baixando a voz cada vez mais.

Dean: Só me serve a repórter mais astuta e especialista em furos de Metrópolis.

Ok, você ganhou a partida. –Ele me convenceu, meu ego agradeceu tamanho elogio.

Dean: Nos vemos em uma hora?

Preciso falar com o Perry, antes. –O chefe tinha que discordar daquilo, só assim eu iria me safar.

Dean: Ele que me falou para chamar alguém do jornal, então você tem o dia livre.

Wow, que maravilha. –Agora me meti numa roubada com Clark.

Dean: Daqui à uma hora no Ace Of Club.

Atte! –Desliguei o telefone.

Clark: Quem era? –Curioso.

Pela cara de Tess pude perceber que eu estava com uma cara de tacho sem saber o que dizer a ele.

Tess: Isso me cheira a invasão de privacidade. –Dirigindo seu olhar ao amigo.

Lois: Exatamente! –Soltei um tanto aliviada ao que ele ficou vermelho.

Lizzie começou a mexer na blusa azul do pai e a babar também.

Tess: Acho que alguém está literalmente babado.

Lois: Oh, Clark?! –Olhando para o ombro dele todo molhado.

Clark: Esqueci de colocar a fralda no ombro. –Corujando a filha.

Lois: A gente nem se deu conta. –Cai na risada junto com Tess.

Sai mos da mansão com uma dó danada da nossa pequena Lane Kent. Mas caso não fôssemos logo, iriamos acabar sendo despedidos e aí quem sustentaria as fraldas, as inúmeras pizzas que o Clark devora em segundos, os meus donut's ou chocolate para aliviar a tensão dos desentendimentos entre mim e Clark?! Chegamos ao jornal e o meu "turista" acabou dando as caras antes do tempo, juntamente com Perry que vinha com um enorme sorriso matinal e seu grito tipico ao chamar a mim e ao caipira de Smallville.


	6. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Perry: Chegou o casal mais adorado do mundo. –Serenamente.

Lois: Principalmente pelos politicos e afetados por meteoro.

Clark: E pelos amantes do Blur. –Sorriu bobo.

Dean: Está pronta para o nosso passeio turistico? –Sorrindo sexy.

Eu quis morrer quando ouvi aquilo, Clark desfez o sorriso no seu rosto na hora e Perry me olhou interrogativo.

Lois: Sim. –Senti minhas costas queimarem com o olhar de Clark atrás de mim.

Quando terminei de falar, encarei o meu marido sem jeito. Ele nunca fora de ter esses ciúmes excessivos, mas dessa vez, eu até que lhe dava razão, o seu rival era atrativo e muito interessante, não que eu o trocasse por ele, mas poxa, sou um ser humano cheio de qualidades e defeitos, sem contar que não estava fazendo nada demais.

Fizemos o tal passeio turistico e foi muito divertido ver a cara de fascinio de Dean pelos pontos turisticos. Realmente além da beleza, ele era muito inteligente e um bom amigo. Liguei para avisar a Tess que passaria logo para buscar Lizzie, ele se ofereceu para ir comigo e eu não consegui dizer não, foi quando chegamos e ele a pegou nos braços, ela sorriu com as caras e bocas que ele fez, de repente vi Tess estática olhando noutra direção que não a nossa, ele estava lá, olhamos para trás e Dean continuou fazendo caretas para a menina, coisa que ela ignorou ao ver o pai e começou a dar os braços para ele vir buscá-la, coisa que o meu caipira fez em míseros segundos.

Tess: Clark?! Pensei que só viesse mais tarde. –Curiosa pela visita.

Lois: Eu também. –Arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

Dean permaneceu calado na mesma posição. Lara começou a bater no pai e pular freneticamente, coisa que fez todos rir.

Clark: Aproveitei que Perry me liberou para passar aqui. –Olhando somente para Tess.

Tess: Hum. Parece que estão tendo muita folga, preciso conversar com o editor-chefe sobre isso. –Fala brincando.

Dean: Preciso ir. Obrigada pela companhia, Lois. –Diz beijando-me no rosto.

Lois: De nada! –Sem graça fiquei olhando para Clark.

Tess: Tchau! –Tentando ser simpática.

Depois que ele foi embora, Tess e nós dois fomos jantar, algum tempo depois, a ruivinha foi para a watchtower. Clark veio para casa comigo e com a nossa filha. Não trocamos nenhuma palavra até chegar finalmente na fazenda Kent, a menina mamou por umas trezentas horas e acabou dormindo ao que eu dei graças aos céus, estava morta de cansaço. Tudo o que eu queria era apenas um banho quente e a minha cama, mas perdi a vontade quando vi Clark pegar sua jaqueta vermelha que ele usa como marca do borrão e ir em direção a porta do quarto, nem era o horário dele, pensei comigo.

Lois: Para onde está indo?

E ele me ignorou, foi quando enchi meus pulmões de ar e deixei sair uma gota de raiva...

Lois: Por acaso está surdo ou mudo?

Clark: Vou me encontrar com Dinah e sair por aí para fazermos um "lanche". –Disse ele irritado.

Lois: Clark, eu sei que está chateado pelo Dean ter estado comigo a tarde toda, mas não tive outra opção.

Clark: Acho que está se super valorizando, Lois.

Fiquei atônita com tamanha grosseria, jamais havia me respondido algo do tipo, ele sempre foi paciente e por mais que eu arrebentasse com a boca do balão, ele não dizia nada, só me olhava, diferente de agora.

Lois: Ok. Pode ir embora, Clark Kent e se preferir durma com Dinah e outras mais se quiser!

Clark saiu sem dar resposta alguma, eu me deixei cair na poltrona da sala, foi quando escutei o barulho do telefone, aquele "prim" ou "trum" sei lá me deixa enjoada, tenho vontade de socar cada vez que toca, preciso cortar o telefone da fazenda e deixar somente os celulares, que, aliás, servem dez vezes mais e me enfurecem bem menos.

Alô? –Disse.

Felizmente não se mataram desta vez. –Falou a ruiva no telefone.

Tess?! –Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

Sou eu! –Sorrindo do outro lado da linha.

O que quer? Se estiver procurando o seu amigo, ele não está em casa.

Não, mas imaginei que seria bom se conversasse com uma colega. –Falou Tess

Obrigada, Tess. Mas não há nada que possa fazer pra me ajudar com aquela "cabeça oca", chamada; Smallville.

Como quiser, mas se precisar que eu fique com a minha afilhada, já sabe?! –Solicita.

Eu sei sim, aliás, acho que está querendo roubar minha filha, saiba que ela é minha e não a divido com ninguém. –Falei em disparada.

Você é louca, Lane. Mas eu não ia querer alguém para me dar tanto trabalho quanto a sua filha.

Quem sabe alguém não te faz mudar de idéia um dia?! Apesar da dor do parto, das fraldas pra trocar e de seus seios serem quase arrancados na hora de mamar, é algo muito bom, como dizem: "Ser mãe é padecer no paraíso." - Falei instigando Tess.

Obrigada pelo incentivo, Lois. Prometo que vou pensar com muita calma no seu conselho. –Disse Tess nervosa.

Clark não foi para a Watchtower senão para a fortaleza da solidão, durante várias horas ele permaneceu sentado naquele lugar frio e inabitável, pensando em seus atos e nas suas palavras, algumas já ditas e outras guardadas em seus pensamentos acelerados pela raiva que estava contida em seu ser. Jor-El não se manifesta, o silêncio toma conta do local e o moreno de olhos azuis escuta pedidos de socorro do outro lado do mundo, o que faz com que ele saia correndo com sua supervelocidade o Borrão faz história e ela é transmitida pela TV.

Eu assisti tudo de casa, apesar de saber que meu marido é quase invencível, não deixo de me preocupar. De tanto esperar acabei dormindo e só acordei quando Lizzie começou a chorar para mamar pela terceira vez durante a noite, depois disso, encostada na cama e com ela sob minha barriga adormecida, acabei cochilando mesmo segurando-a, o cansaço me venceu por alguns míseros minutos, por que depois não consegui mais dormir e coloquei a menina do meu lado, dorme feito um anjo pensei, peguei minha agenda e comecei a rabiscar algumas coisas que já tinha feito.

Horas depois ouvi um ruido na porta, era ele, joguei as coisas no chão e deitei pro lado oposto da porta, quando ele entrou fechei os olhos rapidamente, senti a sua aproximação, ele chegou perto da nossa filha, se curvou e a beijou na testa, parou e senti como se estivesse me observando pensando se faria o mesmo comigo ou não, acabou que o garotão me deu um selinho e eu como boa menina que sou e ótima atriz fingi continuar dormindo.

Na manhã seguinte mal nos falamos, levo a menina para a Mansão Luthor e vou direto para o jornal e o garotão segue seu percurso sem minha ajuda. Foi incrível como as coisas aconteceram de repente, cheguei, joguei minhas coisas na mesa e fui à copiadora imprimir minha matéria para levar até o Perry e pasmem, mas Dean chegou inesperadamente com uma cara tristonha, me ofereci para ajudar...

Lois: Bom, não sou bom em dar conselhos, mas se precisar pode contar comigo para tomar uma cerveja e conversarmos.

Dean: Lois, eu queria muito isso, mas não quero te atrapalhar com o Clark?!

Lois: Lógico que não vai interferir na minha relação com Clark. Ele sabe que tenho amigos! –Será que estou me ouvindo ou estou ficando louca?!

Dean: Então, depois das 16h tá bom para você?

Lois: Ótimo! –Ele sai de fininho e eu continuo meu trabalho.

O tempo passa correndo, ainda não deu tempo de encarar o Clark e fazer com que ele pare de agir como criança. Terminei o trabalho e fui para o Ace Of Club como o combinado com o Dean. Chegando lá o cara já estava de prontidão me esperando, tomamos um drinque e conversamos, ele me lembrou o tempo que passei numa base da Europa com meu pai e quando faltavam vinte minutos para as seis, decidi que tomaria um segundo e último gole e iria para casa. Por estarmos de "mal" Clark ainda não me ligou e isso foi ótimo. Fui ao Toalet antes de qualquer coisa precisava retocar a maquiagem, hoje eu mato o Clark de desejo e coloco-o de joelhos pedindo pra ficar comigo.

Nossa já está tarde. Agora eu vou! –Tomando o último gole.

É por isso que adoro ser solteiro, mas eu casaria com uma mulher com você Lois Lane. –Me olhando sedutor.

Pena que só existe UMA mulher como eu não é mesmo?! –Debochei mesmo.

Você está bem? –Pergunta o meu acompanhante enquanto eu fico com minha cara de drogada.

Acho que não, Eu vou para casa! –Nossa minha cabeça está rodopiando e as imagens estão tão turvas que nem na aula de geometria tinha isso.

Por outro lado estava o homem que amo com o nosso bebê e Tess na fazenda, ele estava preocupado com a minha demora, é verdade e eu bem sabia que isso iria acontecer, afinal, por mais que o farmboy tenha raiva de alguém ele nunca se deixa invadir pelo ódio e descuido. Clark me procura por todos os lados, mas é quando recebe uma ligação que ele descobre onde me meti...


	7. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Eu estou confusa, desnorteada, mas permaneço com os olhos fechados a luz me faz ficar pior. Sinto quando alguém me deita numa cama e depois disso apago por pelo menos meia hora, até o momento que ouço golpes na porta, são leves, mas para mim parece que o mundo está desabando, ouço uma voz conhecida, é ele, é Clark e ele discute com uma voz masculina, acho que é o Dean, não consigo responder, nem reagir, droga de coquetel, o que diabos tinha naquela taça?!

Agora dá no mesmo, sinto as mãos frias, suaves e grandes de Clark puxar meus pés, nesse momento vou parar no meio da cama e tento levantar a cabeça e olhá-lo, mas não tenho muito sucesso, caio de novo na cama. Sinto frio, parece que estou praticamente "nua", Oh Meu Deus?! Clark sai batendo a porta e "estourando" minha cabeça no processo. Nesse momento ouço a voz de Dean me dizendo...

Dean: Eu sinto muito, Lois. Mas acho que seu casamento foi por água abaixo!

Lois: Não! Clark? –Falo na altura que consigo.

Dean: Preciso ir, comporte-se meu amor! –Num tom debochado ele beija minha buchecha e eu começo a sentir o mundo caindo sob meus pés.

Eu fico deitada esperando me recuperar para poder falar com Clark e esclarecer tudo ou pelo menos tentar. Meu Deus, o que vou fazer agora? Clark deve estar furioso e eu aqui presa nessa cama. Lágrimas teimosas percorrem pelo meu rosto. Depois de tanto chorar, maldizer, resmungar e acabar dormindo eu vejo o sol nascer de novo e enfim tenho forças para sair daquele hotel...

Peguei minha bolsa preta de couro e apanhei um taxi na porta do hotel que me levou até a fazenda, se quer pensei em trabalhar, pela primeira vez acho que senti que uma relação tinha que ser prioridade naquele momento. Tirei as chaves da bolsa, abri a porta e não encontrei ninguém.

Lois: Ótimo! –Falei para mim mesma.

Não tive alternativa além de tomar um banho e esfregar bem o corpo, ceus, será que aquele canalha do Dean e eu fizemos algo? Não que eu lembrasse e sinceramente essa era a parte mais assustadora do acontecido. Quando acabei o banho e troquei de roupa, fui até a cozinha, tomei um café e voltei até nosso quarto, olhei a foto posta na prancha do quarto, lá estávamos Clark e eu com uma pequena menininha récem nascida, nós dois bobos e sorrindo como nunca, realmente nós estavamos mais que felizes com a chegada da nossa pequena.

Foi nesse momento que ouvi a porta bater, senti um calafrio por todo o meu corpo, era ele, ou pelo menos eu achava que era, até eu me virar e me deparar com Tess atrás de mim vidrada no meu bumbum, não me entendam mal, mas é que ela é tão observadora que até me dá medo e trela para eu pensar o que quiser.

Tess: Olá, Lois. –Séria como sempre.

Lois: Tess? –Não pude deixar de ficar surpresa.

Tess: Imagino que esteja se perguntando o que faço aqui na sua casa?!

Lois: Na verdade, eu posso imaginar.

Tess: Lois, o Clark me contou tudo sobre o que aconteceu. –A interrompi de imediato.

Lois: Imaginei já que não tem mais a minha prima para ele desabafar.

Tess: O caso é que ele está no Planeta Diário e como você sabe, Lizzie está comigo.

Lois: Vamos direto ao ponto, Tess.

Tess: Lois, o que aconteceu realmente? –Eu sabia que vinha bomba.

Lois: Não sei, eu estava num restaurante com o Dean e de repente Clark me encontra na cama de um hotel com o cara que eu acabo de conhecer?!

Tess: É realmente algo inimaginável até para você, Lois Lane.

Lois: Eu não sei o que está pensando, mas não trai o Clark!

Tess: O caso é que ele acredita que sim e não consegui fazê-lo conversar amigávelmente com você, essa situação não pode ficar no vacúo por muito tempo.

Lois: Clark é muito teimoso. –Eu estava realmente ficando receosa.

Tess: Isso não é tudo, Lois. Ele quer que eu o ajude a lutar pela guarda da Lizzie.

Lois: O quê? Ele andou usando drogas ou o que? –Agora sim, senti um imenso peso na minha cabeça.

Tess: Não sei o que fazer, mas também não posso ficar encima do muro por muito tempo.

Lois: Tess, você não pode deixar que o Clark tome a Lizzie de mim. –A segurei pelos seus braços finos fazendo-lhe esse pedido.

Tess: O que podemos fazer é você encará-lo e tentar provar que não aconteceu nada entre vocês dois.

Lois: Me diz como diabos vou provar? Com um exame detalhando a minha vagina? Por deus, Tess!

Tess: Você está substimando a sua esperteza, Lane. Uma confissão do conquistador barato serviria?!

Lois: Bingo. –Falei concordando com ela, agora eu só tinha que conseguir a confissão.

Longe dali Dean passeia pelos cantos do Planeta Diário, com medo de encontrar o garotão é claro. O que ele não contava é que o Clark tivesse uma visão tão privilegiada e uns ouvidos super potentes. Clark para de frente para ele que resolve soltar uma gracinha...

Dean: E aí Clark, veio me perguntar como anda a gostosa da tua mulher?

Clark: Não, vim te entregar isso em nome da minha esposa. –Lhe dá um super soco que o faz voar por sobre a mesa dele e cair do outro lado.

Perry: Kent, o que significa isto meu rapaz?! –Abismado pela cena.

Clark: Nada, senhor White. –Envergonhado e satisfeito ao mesmo tempo.

Perry: Espero que não se repita. Não quero meus réporteres se pegando feito animais selvagens. E sabe que qualquer coisa pode contar comigo?! –Solicito para ajudá-lo.

Clark: Sim, Senhor. Obrigado! –O nosso editor chefe saiu, deixando o moreno pensativo.

Perry: Tire o resto do dia de folga, filho. –Sai.

Eu fui ver a minha filha na mansão, ela esta linda como sempre e safada, a garota não vai deixar a desejar no quesito "conquista". Decidi então deixá-la com Tess, afinal Clark e eu temos muitas coisas pendentes e não é por nada, mas prefiro deixá-la longe de nós dois por enquanto, ainda que me doa bastante, como sempre a molequinha travessa se apegou logo a meu seio, atrás de mamar e eu não tive como escapar, a verdade é que eu nem queria.

Enquanto estou sustentando Lizzie que suga até o último resquicio de liquido nutritivo materno meu, eu mexo insistentemente no celular, sabe, procurando alguma noticia interessante, algo para investigar, não posso fazer nada além de ocupar minha mente no trabalho. Mas uma presença me tirou de imediato das minhas distrações, Lizzie não deu muita bola, olhou atravessado e continuou no seu "exercício" preferido, fiquei congelada e engoli a seco quaisquer saudações possíveis. Ele ficou parado me olhando, frio, distante...

Babá: Com licença. Precisa de ajuda, senhora? –Da porta ela diz envergonhada.

Lois: Er...Não. Ela está mamando, então, obrigada. –Pensei em sair, mas não ia dar esse gostinho ao Clark.

Babá: Com licença. –Ela fechou a porta e o silêncio voltou a ser um incômodo no ambiente iluminado.

Tess estava ao telefone...

Tess: Então, acha mesmo que essa sua idéia tão clichê pode dar certo?

******: Conheço-os melhor que qualquer pessoa e acredite vai dar certo. Rsrs.

Tess: Acho bom o seu plano dar certo, caso contrário a coisa vai ficar pior do que está.

******: Chego aí em duas horas, querida!

Tess: Estarei esperando, querido.

Clark foi até nós duas passou a mão pela cabecinha de Lizzie e a beijou, ficamos perto demais, cheguei a sentir sua respiração batendo no meu pescoço, evitei olhá-lo. Por intervenção divina ou pura sorte Tess adentra no quarto rosa cheio de brinquedos e ursinhos de pelúcia com uma cara sorridente, para mim ela quis quebrar o gelo, se há algo que conheço bem são suas táticas e certamente há alguma camera no quarto que ela vigia a babá, não é qualquer uma que trabalha com ela e sem contar que Tess é muito exigente e segura...

Tess: Olá, pensei que estivessem numa dessas situações bizarras que sempre acabam cobrindo pro Daily Planet.

Clark: O Sr. White me deu o resto do dia de folga. –Diz levantando-se e virando em direção a ruiva.

Tess olha para mim como se estivesse perguntando "E você, Lane?" e a verdade é que não sei o que responder, eu odeio saia justa, odeio triplamente esses olhares questionadores que parecem mais uma acusação do que uma simples e ingênua pergunta.

Tess: Vou deixá-los a sós?! –Sai sem esperar resposta.


	8. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Enquanto eu estava em choque, viajando no meu dicionário Kent para tentar ajeitar as coisas entre nós dois, Clark abriu a boca e dessa vez as palavras sairam em disparada, pude sentir como meu sangue circulava vagarosamente pelo meu corpo até chegar ao meu coração e ficar emperrado nele, sim eu estava explodindo de medo de perdê-lo, mas meu orgulho me fez ficar quieta, apenas ouvindo as palavras deferidas por ele...

Clark: Quero que fique na fazenda com Lizzie até ela parar de mamar e enquanto isso eu vou cuidar da papelada para no separarmos.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça que sim, guardando a decepação daquele momento somente pra mim e ele estranhou já que fez cara de "Não vai dizer nada? Está doente?!"

Notei que Lizzie adormeceu e então a coloquei no berço, foi quando o senti como se estivesse atrás de mim admirando-a, me virei de repente e me debati com seu peitoral bem definido, fiquei sem jeito, entre o desejo de permanecer ali de frente para aquele garotão indeciso e que simplesmente preferiu acreditar no que seus olhos viram do que procurar a verdade sobre o que acontecera realmente com Dean aquela noite e ignorá-lo como ele estava merecendo.

Clark: Me desculpa. –Se afasta e é quando eu crio coragem e abro a minha boca que mais parece um rádio.

Lois: Clark, não sei por que não confia em mim, mas eu não transei com o Dean, não sei como fui parar lá e muito menos como você chegou ai, mas pelo amor de Deus me dá uma chance de provar que eu NUNCA trai você?!

Clark: Lois, não precisa provar nada!

Lois: Então?! –Um sorriso se fez em meu rosto e eu acabei com a distância que havia entre nós fisicamente abraçando-o em seguida.

Nós dois nos abraçamos, mas ele estava distante e quando ia encará-lo Tess apareceu, fiquei irada já que ela mesma nos deu aquela brecha para conversár-mos e agora a própria estava colocando tudo a perder.

Tess: Temos um problema. –Ela estava realmente aflita podia sentir suas más vibrações de longe e isso chegou até a me dar um arrepio.

Obvio que Clark e eu nos separamos num piscar de olhos nesse mesmo instante...

Clark: O que aconteceu? –Desconfiado de que algo fora do comum estava colocando as garrinhas de fora em algum lugar do mundo.

Eu fiquei parada analisando a cara dos dois e muda, afinal queria saber o que estava acontecendo e caso eu abrisse a boca o Clark ia dar um jeito de evitar que eu estivesse apar dos novos acontecimentos, principalmente agora que estamos "brigados".

Tess: Há alguém matando pessoas inocentes, dezenas delas, os outros da liga estão todos divididos pelo mundo e ocupados, por agora só você pode tentar descobrir essa coisa.

Clark: Aonde foram os assassinatos?

Tess: Aqui mesmo em Metropolis. Acharam vários corpos nos túneis da cidade. –De repente me assustei ainda mais, tudo bem que houvesse sempre um afetado meio revoltado ou fantasmas que ressurgiam da zona e outras aberrações, mas um serial killer em Metropolis é algo quase inimáginavel para não descrever impossivel.

Lois: Er...eu vou indo, tenho muito trabalho atrasado no Planeta Diário. –Disse sem graça olhando para Tess, beijando Lizzie em seu rostinho macio e saindo quase correndo em seguida.

Tess: Pode ir tranquilo, ficarei de olho nela. –Sabendo que ele temia que eu me metesse na história e acabasse em maus lençóis.

Clark: Obrigado!

Tess: Precisa ir ao local onde estão os corpos agora, enquanto isso vou para a Watchtower procurar mais informações sobre esses assassinatos misteriosos e qualquer coisa me ligue.

Clark: Ok. –Sai sumindo do ambiente infantil.

Tess: É Lizzie, parece que seus pais vão ter um dia daqueles!

Enquanto isso, eu estava dirigindo o mais rápido possível para chegar logo ao jornal e colocar meu plano de investigação em prática. Quinze minutos depois de sair como louca a 100 km/h cheguei ao D.P e afortunada como sou a tv estava cheia de noticias sobre as mortes, pelo menos superficiais, na internet procurei insessantemente sobre casos parecidos e encontrei alguns bem distantes de nós, nada que eu possa ir e verificar as provas, mas em todos os casos anteriores as vítimas ficavam com uma espécie de marca no corpo, fosse na mão, na testa ou no peito.

Indo de encontro aos dados que tinha do caso em Metropolis, fui direto ao local onde duas, das dez vitimas foram vistas antes de terem um final aterrorizante, no melhor restaurante da cidade, onde você só consegue comer ou beber algo digno depois de dias e talvez até meses de espera. O garçom me disse que um cara de cabelo castanho claro, bem aparentável estava com o casal e que saíram com ele e não voltaram mais, peguei mais detalhes do homem e fui ao seu encontro, um apartamento chuchulento, numa das periferias da grande e hospitaleira cidade, não encontrei ninguém, eu bem que bati na porta um par de vezes, foi então que usei meu velho truque do apetrecho de cabelo e "zaz" a porta se abriu, soltei um sorriso orgulhoso por mim mesmo.

Lois: Uau, esse cara adora produzir um filme de suspense. –Encontrei várias fotos horrendas de pessoas parecendo ser torturadas e me perdi nas cenas, como alguém poderia ser tão cruel e insensivel a ponto de gravar tais torturas?!

Clark: Tess, fui ao hospital e não encontrei nada além do fato de as vítimas terem tido hemorragias internas e externas causadas por algo desconhecido, parece mais que foram naturais?!

Tess: Não consegui achar muita coisa, preciso que venha aqui agora. –Diz fixando o olhar numa foto exposta no computador principal da Torre.

Clark: O que descobriu?

Tess: Isso. –Olhando para a tela.

Clark: Quem é ele?

Tess: Aparentemente um simples policial que foi transferido, o caso é que ele esteve nos casos de assassinatos que aconteceram em Londres há quinze dias e depois disso veio para cá.

Clark: Então, ele pode ter algo haver com as mortes?! –Olhando a amiga.

Tess: Sim, ele vive isolado num bairro pobre da cidade e ao que consta na sua ficha, é uma pessoa fechada e tem um temperamento forte.

Clark: Seja lá o que ele estiver pretendendo, vou detê-lo.

Tess: Clark?!

Clark se detém e se vira para lhe dar atenção...

Tess: As vítimas anteriores tinham este simbolo ômega 'Ω'gravado nelas.

Clark: É um simbolo da escuridão. –diz preocupado- Pensei ter visto algo na mão de uma das vitimas, mas o legista disse que era tinta de uma caneta que estourou enquanto ele fazia a autópsia.

Tess: E você acreditou?! –Desconfiada como sempre.

Clark: Ele estava encobrindo o rastro do assassino cujo nome dado segundo o livro kryptoniano que tenho é Desaad.

Tess: Desaad? –Sem compreender.

Clark: Sim. Ele é o servo de Darkseid, e age como mestre torturador e inventor. Ele é um grande torturador. é sádico, covarde, e ama adular Darkseid. Desaad sempre anda com um manto com capuz púrpura.

Tess: Ele tem poderes? Como irá derrotá-lo?

Clark: Sim. é imortal. Ele age sabendo exatamente as melhores medidas para torturar e interrogar prisioneiros, se não consegue corrompê-los, mata-os. Eu ainda não sei.

Tess: Precisa achar um jeito de derrotá-lo ou estaremos perdidos.

Clark: Eu sei. Vou até a fortaleza falar com Jor-El, só ele pode me ajudar.

Do outro lado da cidade, estava eu mexendo em tudo que encontrava pela frente, registrei muitas coisas no meu celular e com certeza aquela seria uma matéria de primeira página, eu mal podia esperar até levar tudo o que consegui para o Clark. Meus planos foram por água abaixo quando ouvi a porta bater, resmunguei um "droga" habitual e procurei por todos os lados um lugar para me esconder, foi quando decidi me encolher toda debaixo da escrivaninha do cidadão meio "nerd"; meio "Fred Grug".

Mexi no meu celular e felizmente havia acabado de enviar as fotos com a mensagem para Tess. Foi quando recebi um sms perguntando onde eu estava e foi essa a minha desgraça, por que nesse momento o maldito aparelho estava programado para dar um bip com a chegada de novas mensagens na caixa de email's. Um figura masculina parou de fronte para a mesa, só consegui enxergar suas pernas do Pernalonga e em seguida ele se agaichou e me soltou um sorriso malévolo que me fez tremer dos pés à cabeça.

Desaad: Ora, ora o que temos aqui? Uma visita "Super".

Lois: Juro que não vi nada. Eu nem sei o que me deu para eu me esconder aqui debaixo. Rs

Desaad: Você sabe demais de mim. –Senti como estranhamente a mesa sumia de onde estava e eu estava a mercê daquele afetado.

Lois: Você tem razão e só por isso vou acabar com a sua raça, seu covarde! –Avancei em sua direção e ele com um só aceno de mão me fez chocar contra a parede e não é que eu cai inconsciente?!

Tess: Perdi Lois de vista, ela me passou um "pitu" e sumiu. Agora recebi essas fotos das vítimas que ela me mandou.

Clark: Consegue localizá-la?

Tess: Vou tentar pelo GPS do celular. –Diz digitando.

Clark: Vou procurá-la pela cidade.

Quando consegui voltar a si, enxerguei um lugar escuro, imundo, somente com uma janela clareando um pedacinho de chã o peso do meu corpo doer completamente por sob meus braços, que notando estavam amarrados por uma corda me sustentando, eu que estava na ponta dos pés. Estava suada, meu cabelo solto todo embaraçado, parecia que eu tinha sido arrastada até ali. Quando penso que acabou o susto fisico psicologicamente falando, me deparo com o general à minha frente..

General: Onde se meteu Lois? –Diz me encarando e eu esforçando-me para manter a cabeça erguida e sem compreender suas palavras, fazendo uma cara ao que ele torna a falar.

Lois: General?!

General: Sempre foi um fracasso de soldado. Felizmente Luci é talentosa e muito diferente de você, puxou a idiotice da sua mãe, para que serve todo esse sentimentalismo? Para te jogar na sargeta e você terminar como começou seus primeiros dias de vida? Como um NINGUÉM importante?!

Lois: Cala boca! –Me senti um lixo, mas não podia ser o meu pai ali.

De repente ele sumiu e apareceu Chloe para falar comigo, estava vestida de branco, serena...

Lois: Chlo, o que está havendo? –Resmunguei.

Chloe: Não se preocupe com o que o seu pai diz, ele não a conhece, te abandonou mesmo estando todos os dias ao seu lado e da Luci.

Lois: Não, não era o general. –Percebi que tinha sido uma espécie de alucinação ou jogo.

Chloe: Sim, era ele, eu sinto muito Lois. Vou te tirar daí, mas você precisa admitir que sempre teve inveja de mim, por isso se casou com o meu melhor amigo e decidiu seguir a carreira dos meus sonhos, no lugar dos meus sonhos?!

Lois: Não. Não. Aconteceu! Eu amo o Clark, nunca quis tomá-lo de você. –Me desesperei, parecia que meus pesadelos tinham se tornado realidade, foi quando vi Oliver ao lado de Chloe.

Chloe: Você me matou, prima. Foi por sua culpa e de Clark que fui possuída por Brainiac e morri em seguida.

Lois: É mentira! Nós não tivemos culpa. –Eu estava apavorada, inconformada e desejando fugir dali e ir para o mais longe possivel.

Oliver: Sinto falta das nossas cervejas. Das viajens que fazíamos quando éramos namorados. Por que não aproveitamos e vamos curtir a vida com direito a todos os nossos desejos? O que me diz, Lois?

Lois: Não! Eu estou com Clark agora e você é só meu amigo. –Gritei para que ele ouvisse em alto e bom som e foi quando ele e Chloe se entreolharam e sorriram, em seguida um clarão se fez e eles sumiram como o General.

Senti uma presença atrás de mim, alguém devia estar ali...

Lois: Por favor, me tire daqui?! –Nesse momento não pude evitar que as lágrimas escorressem feito água da chuva e ele surgiu na minha frente: Clark.

Ele me desamarrou e num gesto automático eu o abracei, ele me afastou...

Clark: Não quero o abraço de uma traidora como você! Se te soltei foi por pena, por que você é mulher e como dizem por aí é do sexo frágil.

Fiquei sem entender aquele jogo de palavras, mas não suportei aquele marchismo crescente em seu ego.

Lois: Não precisava que me soltasse, eu poderia fazê-lo sozinha, Smallville.

Clark: Você é uma repórtezinha oferecida e que adora buscar problemas para eu resolver depois, mas isso acabou, vai ficar sozinha, morrer sozinha, por que ninguém quer uma menina assustada que não consegue admitir o que sente.

Lois: Está se ouvindo?! –Seja lá o quem ou o que for, está brincando comigo. –pensei.

Clark: Cale a boca! Você é uma vadia que eu peguei para me divertir!

Lois: Seu desgraçado! –Avancei para cima dele num impulso selvagem.

Lois: Você conhece a minha fraqueza, por que não me mata e sai dessa história na vantagem? –Me mostrando uma caixinha ao lado dele, mas hesitei, preferiria morrer a fazer algum mal a Clark e foi ai que ele me lançou longe, mas continuei consciente e daí ele desapareceu, parecendo fumaça e surgiu aquele maldito homem denominado de Desaad de novo...

Desaad: Vejo que não se corrompe fácil, então vou ter que matá-la.

O homem avança em minha direção e eu vou me afastando automáticamente, estou tremendo, parece um filme de terror onde a mocinha é capturada, torturada e enfim morta para satisfazer o torturador. Mas não quero que seja o meu final, não posso deixar as coisas como estão, não quero deixar o Clark desacreditado de mim e a minha filha sem mãe, quando eu sei bem o que é cresçer sem um abraço, um afago ou conselho feminino. Não pode ser, cadê o herói dessa história? Que ele dê as caras logo e eu vou gritar até alguém me ouvir, mas não vou desistir nem por um segundo de sair desse lixo aqui! E eu grito, grito e logo sinto algo me deixando encima de um sofá, é o Clark, o verdadeiro Clark Kent...

Clark: Você está bem? –Ele foi tão atencioso e doce, tocou meu rosto, me olhou com sua visão de raio-x.

Lois: Acho que sim. –Eu fiquei meio atordoada, acho que foi a super viagem pensei comigo mesma e o fato de ele olhar para mim sem rancor, como antes.

Tess: Lois?! Graças a Deus! –Pela primeira vez senti Tess aflita.

Clark: Cuide dela! –E ele desapareceu depois de recomendar isso a Tess.

Tess pegou um roupão e me deu, ela deve ter pensado que seria uma boa eu tomar um banho para tirar todo o grude que trazia comigo daquele lugar infernal, na realidade acho que era uma das coisas que eu mais precisava antes de qualquer coisa.

Tess: Acho que não quer continuar assim por muito tempo?! –Me olhando e sorrindo em seguida.

Tomei um belo e demorado banho, enquanto isso Clark deu uma boa surra no Desaad, mas não conseguiu derrotá-lo, ele é realmente muito forte e pelo pouco que acompanhei da conversa dele com Tess, ele quase se deixou corromper, só que alguma coisa boa dentro dele o trouxe de volta e eu respirei aliviada. Saí da suíte cheirosa e um clima estranho se formou no ambiente, Tess fingiu não ver nada demais e deu corda para que aquele gelo que estava entre mim e Clark diminuísse, é talvez ela não seja mesmo tão traíra como sempre achei...

Tess: Acho que tem alguém esperando por vocês na Mansão.

Clark e eu sorrimos feito bobos e nesse momento nos entreolhamos, ele me abraçou e beijou minha cabeça, parecia estar aliviado. Meia hora depois de uma longa conversa com Tess e dele ter decidido fazer uma ronda antes de ir para a fazenda, eu fui para a Mansão buscar nossa filha para seguirmos até a fazenda e a mando de Clark creio eu, Tess insistiu que o chofer dela nos levasse, por que era tarde eu eu estava demasiado cansada para dirigir, eu desisti de dizer que não precisava e chegamos tranqüilas à nossa casa. A nossa bebe acordou para mamar é claro, ela rejeita mingau e não tem quem a faça beber o leite de vaca puro, mesmo que Clark o tire ainda morninho das vacas da fazenda, aliás nem eu gosto, só de pensar na teta daqueles animais me dá um embrulho no estômago, definitivamente meu lado masculino é gay, nenhum ser feminino me faz ser lésbica nessa vida e em outras que vier se Deus quiser permanecerei assim, desde que tenha sempre um kryptoniano gostoso ao meu lado, o resto não me interessa!

Depois de ela adormecer de novo e de ficar uns dez minutos prostrada na minha barriga, com a cabecinha escutando os batimentos do meu coração, eu criei coragem e a deitei no berço, do lado da minha cama e de Clark. Pensei nele desde que sai da torre, sentia sua falta agora mais que nunca e sabe o que é mais curioso? Eu não me importo de ser taxada como "Lois Lane a mulher de Clark Kent", é um rótulo tão tradicional e tão bonito depois de repensá-lo e ter isso praticamente tirado de mim nas últimas horas desses dias que estamos distantes um do outro é meio cruel, mas como dizem por aí; Quem acredita SEMPRE alcança e eu vou conseguir provar minha inôcencia nessa história podre que o Dean inventou para nós dois.


	9. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Já passavam das três horas da manhã quando acordei e senti vontade de tomar um copo de chocolate quente, foi então que desci a cozinha, Clark até onde pude ver não tinha chegado, já que passei pelo quarto de visitas e nada dele. Também ao meu lado impossível, se ele estivesse vocês acham que eu perderia meu precioso tempo indo me consolar com um copinho de achocolatado? NUNQUINHA!

Mas logo veio a desgraçada da decepção quando o vi todo encolhido no sofá, por um lado me deu pena, mas por outro achei pouco já que ele não deu o braço a torcer e aceitou que estava errado e que deveria confiar em mim. Passei e sem querer esbarrei na roupa de "nerd" dele, não é que o garotão estava ainda com a jaqueta do borrão? Deveria estar muito exausto mesmo para cair no sono ali daquele jeito e eu com minha vontade louca de provocá-lo, mas como boa menina que sou preferi deixá-lo quietinho, afinal se ele pode ficar com seus caprichos porque eu tenho que amansar a fera? Ele que se dane, vou viver minha vida!

Peguei o achocolatado, coloquei na xícara e pus no aparelho de microondas para esquentar, enquanto isso fui procurando algo para comer e não encontrei nada além de uma bolachas de nata, céus, eu tinha esquecido literalmente das compras nesses últimos dias e o pateta se quer me lembrou disso, tenho até pena da Lizzie quando estiver maior, porque sou uma pessoa completamente comilona e acabo com tudo, mas gente, pensa comigo?! Se não tem AMOR e SEXO, então tenho que apelar para a comida ou trabalho, certo? Errado! Tenho que apelar pro chocolate mesmo e para a minha filha que agüenta os milhões de beijos e abraços que dou nela.

Coloquei a mão para pegar a xícara e me queimei instantaneamente é claro, já que meti a mão sem esperar um pouco até esfriar o objeto de vidro. Soltei uns resmungos e acho que isso fez com que ele acordasse e viesse até mim, fiquei toda sem jeito e certamente vocês podem imaginar como eu estou vestida ou pelo menos quase?! Caso não, então lá vai, eu estou com um mini short e uma blusa de seda fina de dormir, além das minhas divinas pantufas do Pernalonga e o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo.

Clark: Achei que fosse Shelby querendo sair. –Disse ele sem jeito, parado do lado da porta de entrada da cozinha.

Lois: Tudo bem! –Falei sínica com a xícara beirando a minha boca e olhando sexy para ele que ficou totalmente desajustado, foi muito engraçado.

Mas logo ele caiu na real e me deixou lá sozinha, quer dizer, ele tentou, mas eu seu que nosso amor é incapaz disso. Terminei de tomar todinho e voltei para o quarto, Lizzie estava dormindo tão bem que sorria, acho que estava tendo um maravilhoso sonho cheio de cores e bichinhos engraçados.

Nossa, essa cama é tão grande para mim que eu nunca havia notado antes ou será que estou exagerando?! Pode ser, mas alguém me diz o que se sente nessas horas feias e sem graça? Escuto música, ligo o computador, encho meu cérebro de fatos históricos, inusitados e às vezes estressantes, mas nada me faz esquecê-lo, nada me faz substituir sua presença e sua calma. Fiquei sonhando acordada juntando o antes, o agora e como será o depois quando finalmente essa tempestade passar, estou me sentindo muito sozinha. No dia seguinte agimos normalmente como dois conhecidos, claro, porque não nos beijamos, nem transamos, nem conversamos ou fizemos investigações juntos, então eu acho que somos quase amigos?!

Clark: Lizzie já acordou? –Me perguntou tomando um pouco de suco em seguida.

Lois: Sim, vou dar um banho nela agora.

Clark: Enquanto isso eu vou ajeitar o trator, está com defeito. –Sem jeito.

Lois: OK! –Sorri e dei uma piscadela simpática para ele.

Eu peguei a safadinha no berço e ela pulou tanto no meu colo que sorri descontroladamente com seu alvoroço matinal, tirei seu pijama azul bebe, sua frauda que, aliás, estava bem carregada e a coloquei na banheira, coisa que ela adorou por causa da água, sobrou até umas gotas de água no meu rosto e minha blusa ficou toda ensopada, não pude evitar a vontade de voltar a ser criança, de estar ali sem preocupação, de viver sem mágoas ou qualquer coisa que venha a ferir, a nossa filha nos une e nos traz boas energias e vibrações. Depois de dar banho e trocar, fui amamentar para logo cuidar de mim...

Clark: Precisa de ajuda? –Solicito e olhando para Lizzie e depois para mim.

Lois: Até que enfim?! –Revirei os olhos e dei a menina a ele, sorri meio que feliz por ele estar ali, mas também não dei muita "trela" para ele e fui direto para o banheiro, a banheira quentinha, os sais, céus eu estava precisando de um relaxamento bem mais intenso é claro, mas por enquanto me conformo com esse. Quando sai do banheiro só de roupão Clark ficou vermelho e se quer fez menção de sair da habitação, eu também não me importei pelo contrário aproveitei para deixá-lo na vontade hahahaha...

Terminei e o chamei para irmos logo, antes como fazemos diariamente precisamos levar Lizzie até a mansão, chegando à casa a ruiva nos recebeu e quase nos obrigou a tomar café, eu disse "quase" por que vocês sabem que jamais alguém me obriga a fazer algo eu não quero e não sei por que, mas eu estou com muita pressa para chegar ao jornal, me despeço da minha princesa e Clark faz o mesmo, então vamos ao D.P e ele calado enquanto ouço Whitesnake a todo volume.

Clark: Lois não acha que está indo rápido demais? –Preocupado por eu estar a 120 km/h.

Lois: Hey, calma garotão. Não há nada além de milho e mato aqui, só tem o NOSSO carro nessa estrada. –Tentei acalmá-lo, mas notei que não consegui e ele continuou receoso.

Enfim depois de alguns longos minutos sem conversar com ninguém além de um diálogo oculto com Clark Kent chegamos ao Planeta Diário são e salvos.

White: Lane & Kent na minha sala AGORA! –Nossa, nós mal chegamos e ele já vem gritando os nossos nomes.

Puxei Clark que estava totalmente "quatro olhos" e com sua lerdeza diária no trabalho, é um ótimo disfarce que eu inventei, mas há momentos em que enche o saco vê-lo derrubar as coisas por perto ou topar com os outros funcionários, esquecer de ajeitar a gravata, me pergunto o que seria desse homem sem uma grande mulher ao seu lado?! Não que eu queira me gabar é claro, mas é só uma questão intrigante na minha vida. Enfim, querem saber o que o Perry quer conosco? Eu também! Entramos na sala e nos deparamos com um casal um tanto intrigante, ela é loira, tem olhos verdes e é bonita. Ele é um cara aparentemente comum, meio tonto na verdade, acho que esse supera o Clark no requisito "NERD" e ele não chega nem nos dedos mindinhos do Oliver se querem saber...

Perry: Quero lhes apresentar os meus dois excelentes repórteres e que estarão responsáveis por vocês de hoje em diante. Lois Lane & Clark Kent. Kent & Lane, esses são seus novos companheiros de trabalho Sarah Walker e Chuck Bartowlski. –Fez um gesto mencionando a mim e ao Clark e vice-versa e eu quase pulei no pescoço dele por me colocar nessa fria.

Lois: Acho que o meu tempo de babá já foi o suficiente com o Clark?! –Falei cruzando os braços e revirando os meus olhos, eu estava impaciente e chateada com essa noticia.

Perry: Lane você sabe que eles ficarão perdidos sem ajuda e lembre-se como era quando era apenas uma principiante no mundo das noticias.

Sarah: Desculpe, não precisamos incomodá-los, nós nos viramos sozinhos mesmo. –Disse normalmente, não havia nenhum sinal de rancor na garota e eu fui com a cara dela de primeira.

Clark: Não será nenhum incomodo ajudá-los. –Prestativo como sempre, eis a primeira e única coisa que ele falou desde que chegou à sala.

Lois: Ótimo, falou a versão masculina da Madre Teresa?! –Não pude controlar minha impaciência com ele e como sempre aposto que o Perry ia jogar a Clara ou Sarah, sei lá, para cima do Clark. Homens sempre ficam de complô uns com os outros.

Lois: Ok, chefe! Isso significa que a matéria que Clark e eu estávamos investigando vai ficar para o dia de "São Nunca"?! –Mal pude me conter e já estava disparando meus desaforos ali mesmo e na frente das "visitas".

Perry: Não. Vocês dois têm até amanhã para me entregar pronta! –Bufei de ódio e ele ao perceber fugiu como sempre...

Lois: O quê? Acha que somos máquinas de espionagem ou o que? Nem o melhor espião consegue provas do dia para a noite.

Clark: Tudo bem. Nós podemos dar conta, Lois?! –Tentando me acalmar ao me segurar pelos ombros e por um instante eu fiquei calma.

Perry: Sendo assim, Kent você terá Chuck como parceiro e Lane ficará responsável por Sarah. Bom trabalho, garotos e mãos as manchetes.

Digo, por um instante por que em seguida vamos para o elevador enquanto Sarah e Chuck ficam com ele e não é que o Perry dá a maior atenção aos dois? Quem diria que ele era tão atencioso. Nós dois entramos no elevador, eu calada, batendo o pé seqüencialmente e Clark com aquele jeito sério e sereno de ser. Não foi nem sessenta segundos para o elevador entrar em estado de "GREVE" e parar, as luzes piscaram por alguns instantes e em seguida ficamos no escuro, no calor infernal porque vocês sabem que sou claustrofóbica e a idéia de ficar presa nesse cubo me deixou louca, Clark tentou me acalmar me dizendo que vai nos tirar dele, mas algo deu errado ele não conseguiu abrir a droga do recurso mais "seguro" para se transportar para outros lugares. Fiquei tão nervosa que coloquei as mãos no rosto e me deixei cair sentada num dos lados do elevador, Clark se agachou e por alguma inexplicável razão não conseguiu usar seus poderes, o que me deixou pior...

Clark: Calma, Lois. Daqui a pouco consertam o elevador e saímos daqui.

Lois: Odeio lugares fechados, Smallville. –As palavras saíram naturalmente da minha boca, ele agora me abraçou e ficamos sentados abraçados ali.

E se passaram alguns minutos e já sentíamos que era uma eternidade e eu apesar de gostar porque Clark e eu estávamos tão bem juntos, estava quase surtando. O meu celular estava sem sinal, estava me sentindo numa situação um tanto incomoda por não ter o que fazer ali, em outros tempos da minha vida eu estaria mais que ocupada independente do lugar. Depois desse pensamento nada ingênuo, mordi meu lábio inferior e visualizei bem o rosto do Clark, foi quando o puxei pela gravata e nos levantamos beijando-nos...

Num beijo de língua intenso dei um pequeno pulo e ele me ajudou a entrelaçar minhas pernas em sua cintura. Ficamos nos acariciando, abri selvagemmente sua camisa e apreciei um pouco seu peito nu diante de mim, senti que ambos estávamos loucos para nos desfazer das nossas roupas logo, mas antes beijei seu pescoço enquanto acariciava seu peitoral musculoso e ele mantinha suas mãos grandes e sedutoras apalpando meu traseiro, num brinco desci e ficamos no mesmo nível, ou pelo menos quase na mesma altura, já que ele é alguns centímetros mais alto que eu.

Clark agora começou a me beijar sutilmente pelo pescoço, baixando a mão sacana para debaixo da minha saia social, eu só queria tê-lo de novo só pra mim.

Clark: Estou com saudades, Lois. –Me encarando naquele lugar um pouco sombrio pela falta de luz.

Lois: Deveria te deixar assim, caipira. –Sorri tirando o cinto preto de couro da sua calça social que sempre o deixa com uma bunda grande e perfeita.

Sem mais palavras, agora éramos somente olhares e gestos de paixão, luxuria e desejo. E cá entre nós palavras nem sempre dizem tudo o que precisamos. Clark começou a beijar meu seio pouco a pouco foi baixando até a minha cintura e eu não pude evitar alguns gemidos. Seus lábios bem desenhados por deus roçavam no meu ventre e me senti queimando por dentro ao tê-lo dando-me esse beijo proibido. Não tive forças, mas me agarrei à suas costas e sem querer creio que o arranhei com minhas unhas, tudo isso provindo da energia dos seus lábios em contato com a minha pele.

Clarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk?! –Soltei excitada e ele pôde ter consciência disso. Pouco a pouco, beijo após beijo, eu fui baixando seu zíper e sua calça em seguida, até que num movimento veloz ele a tirou do corpo e deixou-se livre para desfrutar dos seus desejos. Nós traquinamos como sempre, estava ciente do que fazia ao beijar e arranhar de leve seu peitoral, ele sentia agora quão úmida eu estava ao sentir o contato entre nossas pernas. Enfim é chegado o momento, Clark me segurou forte pela cintura para que assim eu colaborasse com o movimento natural que começou a ter nossos corpos unidos. Um sorriso se fez em seu rosto, o que indicou um prazer que ambos estávamos sentindo e compartilhando neste momento. A agitação foi ao auge da rapidez do super Blur, minha pele estremeceu e o contato entre nossas peles me fez sentir um calor imenso e gostoso, estávamos realmente ardendo até determinado ponto no qual não estava mais agüentando de tanta excitação e logo em seguida tivemos nosso momento esplêndido juntos...

Clark: Lois isso foi...incrivel. –Sorrindo bobo pra mim e me dando um selinho em seguida, ele ainda estava agarrado a mim.

Lois: Acho que nós...nós deveríamos nos vestir logo, garotão. –Fiquei nervosa e com um sorriso enorme no rosto, uau, que momento!

Clark: Você não tem idéia de como é ruim estar longe de você quando estamos brigados?! –Falou passando a mão sob a minha pele suada.

Eu não quis fazer uma réplica e acabei apenas recostando minha cabeça sob seu peito e ouvi seu coração batendo forte, como pode um cara tão diferente de todos os seres humanos, ser tão humano assim? O fato é que apesar de sua origem kryptoniana ele é mais solidário, gentil, amável e doce do que muita gente e eu o amor por isso e por ele tentar todos os dias nos dar um mundo melhor para viver, esse é Clark Kent o amor da minha vida e o meu super homem.

Até a próxima?


	10. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Clark e eu nos recompusemos e logo nos vestimos, acho que foi minha intuição feminina que nos avisou a tempo, já que a energia voltou logo em seguida, ele me olhou sorridente e vergonhoso ao mesmo tempo, ajeitou meu cabelo e eu sua gravata.

Clark: Não acha estranho o elevador estar bom e logo em seguida parar? –Matando o nosso silêncio.

Lois: Smallville, só sendo você pra achar que alguém ia ter algo haver com isso?! –Revirei os olhos automaticamente e achei muita graça no pensamento ilusório do meu caipira.

Clark: Mas... –As palavras fugiram assim que as portas do elevador se abriram e eles deram de cara com Dean.

Clark me puxou para si e me segurou pela cintura, enquanto Dean usou seu sorriso provocante e seu olhar de lobo faminto em minha direção.

Lois: Hora de sairmos, garotão. –Foi a minha vez de puxá-lo pela gravata e ele não soltou da minha cintura, enquanto passo do lado de Dean ele passa mão no meu rosto, eu viro num intuito de desviar dele, mas é Clark quem intervem segurando a mão do homem castanho...

Clark: Não volte a tocá-la novamente! –Senti que ele iria explodir ali mesmo e segurei sua mão encarando-o eu disse...

Lois: Não dê esse gostinho a ele, Clark. Deixe-o ir?! –Não consegui evitar meu nervosismo, ele o soltou e eu pus o pé para fora, nos viramos para ir para nossas mesas.

Dean: Ela é bem gostosinha, não se preocupe Clark Kent ela ainda enfeitará muito a minha cama!

Clark fumaçou de raiva tornou a se virar para o homem que o açoitava sem medo e foi em sua direção, exclamei perplexa o seu nome...

Lois: Clark!

Por sorte o canalha do Dean se safou por que a porta do elevador se fechou, de certa forma senti um alivio, não pude me conter e corri para o caipira à minha frente...

Lois: Clark, por favor?! Ele só quer nos provocar e nos fazer perder a "estribeira" ou até o nosso trabalho no jornal. –Falei sincera e abertamente com aquele homem aparentemente furioso.

Clark me puxou para o canto, onde respirou, olhou para um lado e para outro buscando coragem para finalmente me dizer o que estava pensando e foi como um balde de água fria quando escutei a seguinte frase...

Clark: Vou falar com Perry para tirar essa cara daqui. –Sério, seu ar doce e tranquilo de horas atrás havia desaparecido e eu não consegui raciocinar direito.

Lois: O Perry ranzinza como ele é, não vai abrir mão do seu reportezinho Clark! –Tentei trazê-lo de volta a realidade.

Clark: Lois se ele não atender a meu pedido, quero que você saia do Planeta Diário? –Seus olhos azuis estavam mirando minha reação, que não foi nada além de silêncio, as palavras se fecharam em algum local do meu cérebro, não consegui formulá-las e ele me segurando pelos ombros, um tanto aflito por tudo aquilo, uma explosão de acontecimentos nos invadia, ele sentia ainda resquicios de desconfiança pela suposta traição, trazia consigo o momento mágico do elevador e eu estava atolada em minhas próprias mágoas e sentimento de injustiça desde aquele maldito dia que aceitei conversar com um cara aparentemente legal e simples que se transformou num pilantra de primeira linha.

Lois: Você e Lizzie é minha prioridade agora! –Minha garganta seca, meus lábios trêmulos e acho que até minha fisionomia ficou entristecida, mas, sem dúvida alguma eu tinha que escolher eles dois, sem o caipira dono da cueca do Snoopy eu não vivo e muito menos sem a minha menina, mas não vou enganar ninguém, senti como se me tivessem enfiado uma faca no coração e puxado o orgão como se não tivesse a menor importância, como se eu fosse respirar do mesmo jeito sem ele.

Clark: Eu sinto muito. Sei o quanto você ama o seu trabalho! –Desconcertado, encarando-me com seus olhos pidões.

Lois: Ao trabalho, Smallville! –Tive que me conter e continuar o dia como tinha que ser.

Fomos procurar as provas do crime e em seguida voltamos para o trabalho para escrever a matéria, sempre com o garotão me corrigindo é claro! Chuck e Sarah ficaram na nossa cola o tempo todo observando os detalhes. Vez ou outra eu despistei eles para que Clark pudesse sair e fazer seus salvamentos diários, mais tarde, nós fomos buscar Lizzie juntos e percebi um sorriso sacana de Tess...

Tess: Pelo visto a guerra dos sexos acabou?! –Me encarando.

Clark: É. –Sem graça, ficando quase roxo de vergonha.

De repente alguém abre a porta e se lança no escritório de Tess com um sorriso de um lado à outro do rosto.

Clark e Eu: Oliver?!

Essa com certeza foi uma surpresa, afinal ele estava fora há meses e voltou com tudo à Metropolis. Ele estava sorrindente e Tess muito feliz para o meu gosto, foi então que soltei uma das minhas pérolas...

Lois: Pelo visto não foi só uma guerra dos sexos que acabou, mas a rivalidade sexual de vocês dois também. –Sorri marota.

Clark: Lois?! –Um tanto sem graça com o meu comentário, vocês sabem o quanto o Clark é tímido e cauteloso.

Oliver: Deixe-a, ela tem razão! –Meu maridinho ficou beje com a novidade e com cara de "what?"

Tess: Oliver e eu estamos juntos. –Pela primeira vez vi um sinal de demasiada felicidade nela.

Lois: Wow. Felicidades!

Clark: Espero que sejam muito felizes juntos e Oliver cuide bem da Tess.

Lois: Smallville, não dê um de pai cuidadoso agora?! –Revirei os olhos e o casal em questão riu espontâneamente, não pude evitar sorrir juntos, eles têm uma quimica e tanto. Ver a Tess feliz é algo novo pra mim e prazeroso.

Tess: Chega de conversa fiada. Lois há alguém que a esta esperando há horas.

Lois: Estou louca para beijar muito aquelas buchechinhas gostosas e fofas. –Não sou melosa e vocês sabem, mas é que não consigo evitar sentir-me nostalgiada com a minha filha, afinal não sou de aço e olha que o cara de aço aqui é muito mais bobo com ela do que se possa imaginar.

Tess: Vamos ao seu encontro então? Acho que os rapazes querem pôr a conversa em dia.

Lois: Ótima idéia.

Deixamos os dois sozinhos e fomos ao quarto de Lizzie, ela está radiante no berço, com seus brinquedos, alguns de morder, adoro ver esses olhos azuis que me lembram alguém que vocês já sabem sem dúvida alguma de quem se trata. Rsrs. A pego no colo e começo a conversar com ela, enquanto Tess fica sorrindo abobada com a cena...

Tess: Como foi hoje no Planeta? –Pegando na mão da pequena.

Lois: Estranho! –Não tirei a atenção de Lizzie.

Tess: Sério? E como foi que fizeram as pazes? –Notei-a curiosa e algo intrigada com a situação.

Lois: Quer saber, sei que tem o dedo de alguém nessa história do elevador ter quebrado quando estava ótimo e só posso agradecer a essa pessoa por ela ter me propiciado um momento tão maravilhoso na minha vida. –Lhe mandando uma indireta básica.

Tess: Nossa. Quem bom, quer dizer, que vocês tenham feito as pazes como devem e que houve uma alma caridosa para ajudá-los nisso. –Sorrindo desconfiada.

Lois: Pois é. Obrigada Tess?!

Tess: Pelo o que? Do que está falando? –Ela jamais admite quando ajuda alguém, é isso que admiro nessa mulher, ela sempre faz e acontece, mas nunca se mostra como a "salvadora" do mundo. Emboa há tempos atrás ela fosse muito desconfiada e jogasse no time errado, mas ela tem se superado e demonstrado que está se esforçando para ter nossa confiança.

Lizzie começa a dar tapinhas nos meus ombros, em seguida a beijo na cabecinha quase careca dela e não é que a safadinha aproveita para apalpar meus seios e chorar, isso só significa uma coisa e acho que estão sabendo o que ela quer...

Tess: Vou ver o que aqueles dois andam aprontando e boa sorte com seu momento de apreço maternal.

Lois: Hahaha. Pois é, ser mãe é padecer no paraíso! –Sentando na poltrona, enquanto Lizzie puxa insistentemente minha blusa, trato de acabar com a guerra dela com minha roupa e ela suga meu peito, acho até que ela estava morrendo de saudade pela forma como me atracou.

Oliver: E aí cara como andam as coisas com "as Pernas sedutoras"?

Clark: Bem, tirando o Dean estamos ótimos desde hoje cedo.

Oliver: Quer que eu mexa meus pauzinhos? –Se referindo a Dean.

Clark: Não, sei como age quando se trata de pessoas com carácter duvidoso. Vou falar com Tess e Perry?! –Cruzando as mãos, enquanto Oliver fica despojado depositando suas mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça Jeans.

Tess: O que tem a minha pessoa? –Surgindo e olhando para os garonhões do pedaço.

Oliver: Duas pernas lindas, dois olhos intrigantes e sedutores, preciso mesmo continuar?! –Soltando suas gracinhas como vocês já sabem.

Clark: Queria falar com você sobre o... o... –Enquanto ele tenta dizer, Tess fica achando graça da situação embaraçosa para Clark.

Oliver: ele se chama Dean Winchester e é um tremendo cafajeste. –Ajudando o amigo.

Tess: Normalmente eu não trato dos assuntos do D.P...

Oliver: Tess?! Qual é? Tivemos o maior trabalho pra juntar esses dois e você vai colocar tudo à perder agora? –Aparentemente chateado e ele fala demais da conta.

Tess: Queen?! –Chamando a atenção do namorado por causa das suas declarações.

Clark: Então?! Vocês cuidaram do elevador e...-Sendo interrompido por Tess...

Tess: Usamos kryptonita azul ao redor de todo o elevador e debaixo do carpete para que vocês não conseguissem sair. –Envergonhada.

Oliver: Ei se esqueceu de dizer que uma meia dúzia de pessoas ficou atenta para que ninguém ousasse chegar perto para tirá-los de lá.

Tess: Oliver?! –Repreendendo-o mais uma vez.

Clark: Pena que não conseguiram evitar que o Dean se aproximasse bem na hora que estávamos saindo. –Um tanto desapontado.

Oliver: Já chega! Esse cretino vai ter o que merece. –Diz decidido.

Lois: O que está acontecendo aqui? –Falei com Lizzie nos braços.

Tess: Nada, estamos só conversando.

Lois: Clark Joseph Kent?! –Olhei pra ele que estava de cara fechada e preocupada.

Clark: Estamos falando do Dean.

Oliver: E de como ele deve pagar pelas suas provocações.

Tess: Vou conversar seriamente com Perry White.

Lois: Não! Ninguém além de Clark e eu vai se meter nessa história.

Exaltei-me não por eles quererem me defender, mas por que é uma questão de honra pra eu mostrar que esse cara é um verdadeiro canalha e que não tem o menor talento pro jornalismo. Mas acho que eles nunca entenderão isso...

Clark: Lois, o que está havendo com você?

Lois: Só não quero que eles lutem numa briga que é minha, Clark. Eu só preciso de tempo pra desmascarar ele e provar pra você que NUNCA o trai com aquele projeto de réporter?!

Oliver: Nós só queremos te proteger e que ele fique bem longe de você.

Clark: Não tem que provar nada pra mim, amor. –Olhando-me carinhoso e se aproximando, ele passa a mão ao redor da minha cintura.

Tess: Ele tem razão Lois.

Lizzie começa a puxar meu cabelo ao tentar alisá-lo e ri com as caretas que faço vez ou outra tiro a mãozinha traquina dela.

Oliver: Que tal um jantar em família? –Propondo-nos sorridente e com cara de bebe.

Clark: Não sei. –Olhando pra mim.

Lois: Estava esperando que dissesse isso! –Sorri propícia ao jantar e aliviada por aquela conversa tensa ter chegado ao fim.

Tess: Vou ordenar que façam um excelente jantar para nós. –A mulher solitária logo ficou deslumbrada, é isso que dia a dia me cativa na Tess, ela está sempre disposta a melhorar o mundo, desde que você não a prive de fazer o que lhe vem à telha.

Lois: A Lizzie quer uma papinha de chocolate, não é meu amor? –Levantei-a e ela ficou de frente pra mim, com seus olhos vidrados em mim e no Clark, a minha bonequinha de luxo sorriu radiante.

Oliver: Pensei em sairmos?! –Fazendo bico.

Agora foi a vez de nós mulheres entrar em acordo telepático e responder um efusivo NÃO, Clark apenas balançou a cabeça burlando a cara os sentimentos e expressões de Oliver. Tess ordenou o jantar e comemos bastante, eu estava com um apetite de devorar um elefante enquanto eu comia dava a papa a Lizzie, fiquei revezando entre a minha boca e a dela. Fomos para casa, dei banho nela, em seguida deixei-a com Clark para tomar o meu banho, me despi e entrei na banheira, quando estou a alguns minutos na agua morninha e cheia de sais de banho vejo o garotão entrar no banheiro...

Clark: Achei que poderia precisar de ajuda com os sais?!

Lois: Uh, está melhorando Smallville! –Sorri satisfeita com a sua presença ali.

Clark se aproximou despindo-se em seguida e entrou na banheira, pra vocês isso pode ser algo rotineiro, ou sei lá, mas eu adoro sentir sua presença pertinho de mim, não é toda hora que temos tamanha oportunidade diante de suas responsabiliddades com o mundo. Ele ficou por baixo e eu apoiada no peitoral dele de costas...

Lois: Mas e a nossa filha? Não acredito que a deixou sozinha no quarto Kent?!

Clark: Ela dormiu! –Ele me acalmou passando suas mãos nos meus ombros e consequentemente começando a me massagear.

Lois: Smallville estava pensando em por a Lizzie num curso de natação lá perto do Planeta Diário, o que acha?

Clark: Mas ela é muito nova pra isso, amor.

Lois: Clark?! Eu vou com ela, não acha que vou deixá-la sozinha né? Pirou?!

Clark: Você? De biquini e a minha filha também?! Lois porque não pensamos nisso depois? Rsrs. –Beijando-me pelo pescoço ele conseguiu encerrar o assunto, logo deslizou as mãos para a minha cintura, respirei fundo, fechei os olhos enquanto sentia aquele hálito quente no meu pescoço, a respiração dele estava a mil e a minha nem se fala. Fui ao delirio quando Clark subiu sua mão trelosa até os meus seios e massageá-los devagar aumentando freneticamente a pressão e velocidade...

Lois: Meldels, Smallville! –Revirei meus olhos travessos, deixei escapar um sorriso de satisfação entre meus lábios.

Clark: Vamos melhorar isso?! –Sorrindo quase como um anjo.

Lois: Oh, ceus! Quero tomar banho assim todos os dias. –Afirmei fechando os olhos e me deixando beijar por ele.

Clark: Vou pensar no seu caso. –Nos beijamos e a cada aperto da mão de Clark contra meu seio, eu gemia, o beijo ficou mais caliente e intenso, sinceramente nós vamos disfrutar de algumas dores de pescoço depois de tanta 'atividade'...

O garotão me pegou desprevinida ao atacar minha génitalia, ele fez um movimento de vai e vem muito gostoso, me levando a loucura. Eu me virei como pude, devagarzinho e continuamos com o beijo, o toque dos nossos corpos molhados, a quimica e a fisica rolaram em todos os nossos cromossomos e por todas as nossas células despertando nosso fogo interior e desejo, paixão.

Clark: Eu quero você! –Disse ele quando demos uns segudinhos a nós mesmo para recuperar o fôlego.

Lois: Sou toda sua, garotão! –Mordisquei o meu lábio inferior e o olhei feliz, ambos sorrimos de felicidade por estarmos tão bem, pude sentir nossas almas saltitantes.

Clark me sostém com suas mãos avantajadas e entre nossos beijos e amassos. Ele agarra minha coxa, e eu salto surpresa, em seguida sinto o membro um tanto avantajado de Clark encostar-se a mim, desci uma das minhas mãos que estavam nos ombros largos do garotão e ele me guiou até o seu "Clark jr", entendi o recado e massagiei bem, senti-me satisfeita ao ver o meu marmanjo arriado com minhas carícias, nos movimentos de sobe e desce do seu membro...

Clark: Não pára Lois. Uh! –Gemeu cerrando os dentes e eu o beijei gargalhando dele.

Lois: Você é meu escravo, Clark Kent.

Ele me puxou num impulso de seu corpo e ficamos colados, ao que minha mão parou automaticamente o movimento e nos beijamos, nossas linguas jogaram e ambos saimos ganhando nesse jogo, vi o Clark ficar vermelho e ainda bem que estávamos na banheira, pois nossos corpos emanaram um calor imenso, eu perdi literalmente o fôlego que mês restava com aquele arremessar de corpo e Clark deliciou-se com o roçar de nossos corpos, uma vez pronto para o ataque ele desce sua sábia mão e tenta à todo custo me penetrar até que consegue, sinto –me úmida, realizada e safada ao pedir-lhe aos pés do ouvido que me use como queira, Clark tenta se movimentar como pôde na banheira para nos satisfazer, sua fome é nítida e com inúmeros movimentos desde o mais lento ao mais rápido sinto vontade de que a noite dure para sempre...

Me sostento em seus ombros, enquanto ele se apoia amigavélmente a banheira. Felizmente ele é o Borrão, o homem de aço e pode com o meu peso, essa é uma das vantagens de ter um kryptoniano ao seu lado. Rsrs. Os movimentos vão diminuindo e meus gemidos altos também, ele avisa que está há ponto de explodir...

Lois: Agora não, Smallville. Acelera aê?! –Falei entre pausas.

Clark: Não posso...por... muito tempo...Lois. –Sorri pícaramente satisfeito.

Sinto meu corpo responder aos estímulos e lhe dou o sinal de que também estou quase lá, mas é lógico que ele não aguenta e explode dentro de mim, vejo seu alívio em seguida, agora sou eu quem vou ao delírio, embora cansado ele vai mais rápido e eu sinto a energia transpassar por todo o meu corpo e arreio encima dele cansada.

Lois: Te amo, garotão. –Recostada em seu peito com espuma.

Clark: Eu te amo muito mais. Foi fantástico, Lois. –Depositando seu queixo macio encima da minha cabeça. Ficamos aí por uma meia hora até irmos abraçados e juntinhos para a cama para esperar o outro dia nascer.

CONTINUA


	11. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Depois da nossa esplendorosa noite juntinhos, acordamos, tomamos café as pressas e saimos, dessa vez não levamos Lizzie para a casa da Tess, mas para o D.P onde Clark ficará com ela, ao menos por algumas horas enquanto eu estiver com Sarah...

Chuck: Que gracinha a sua filinha, rapá?!

Clark: Obrigado. Rsrs. –Diz ele sentado com Lizzie no colo.

Chuck: Oh cara, será que eu posso segurar ela um pouquinho?

Clark: Sim, claro. –Levantando com a menina e lhe dando a Chuck que fica todo desajeitado tentanto segurar a menina da melhor forma possivel.

Chuck: Uau, eu não sei segurar bebes?! –Segurando Lizzie que está de frente para Clark, como numa cadeirinha, recostada no peito do mais novo nerd do jornal.

Clark: Hahaha eu também não sabia, mas agora sei até trocar fraldas.

Chuck: bilu, bilu, bilu. –Diz ele à menina que começa a bater palmas e rir com as caretas do rapaz.

Clark: Acho que ela gostou de você. –Orgulhoso pela cria.

Enquanto isso Sarah e eu saímos pela cidade atrás de um mafioso aliciador de roubos de obras de arte. Pesquisamos os seus lugares favoritos e acompanhamos de longe os seus passos, é claro que flagramos alguns encontros suspeitos, finalmente decidimos voltar ao jornal...

Sarah: Como funciona agora?

Lois: Vamos agir mais tarde, antes tenho que arrumar nossos disfarces.

Sarah: Não estou entendo aonde quer chegar, Lane.

Lois: Simples, precisamos de provas concretas e vamos consegui-las no clube que ele sempre vai hoje à noite.

Sarah: Ah tá, muito simples. –Sendo irônica e me olhando sorridente.

Lois: Não se preocupe ok? Aliás, é isso que uma réporter de verdade faz! –Revirei os olhos nessa hora e entramos no carro.

Sarah: Eu sei, mas não pensei que precisássemos chegar a tanto numa situação dessas. O cara é perigoso e como fica a nossa segurança nisso tudo?

Lois: Sei que está nervosa, mas acho melhor você ficar calada ou vou te colocar na mala do meu carro agora?! –Soltei explosiva parando o carro sem eguida.

Sarah apenas me olhou inconformada e ficou séria olhando para a janela. Descemos até o subsolo para encontrar Clark e Chuck brincando com Lizzie, enquanto ele se entretiver com nossa filha estou livre de seus cuidados excessivos.

Chuck: Ela é uma gracinha, dá até vontade de levar pra casa. Rsrsrsrs

Sarah sorriu timidamente quando paramos diante deles.

Lois: Se quer alguma "gracinha" pra você, é melhor fazer uma, porque a minha ninguém tasca sabichão. –Dei uma piscadela para o Smallville e ele se desmanchou num sorriso largo.

Sarah: Chuck com um bebe? Só se for pro mundo virar um caos total. –Ela pareceu meio séria, meio engraçada, a verdade é que essa loira é uma incógnita que ainda não consigo decifrar.

Clark: E como foi na conferência? –Perguntou quase unindo as suas sombracelhas numa faceta de curiosidade.

Sarah: Conferência? Que conferência? –Perdida na minha mentira e me olhando algo interrogátoria.

Lois: Clara você e eu estávamos na reunião das réporteres lembra-se? –Dando um cutucão nela.

Sarah: é S-A-R-A-H e perdão, estava dispersa, Clark. –Embora parecesse bem a senti algo nervosa.

Lois: Na verdade você é meio lunática mesmo! –Não pude conter o riso e Chuck entendeu e gargalhou junto ao que os outros dois ficaram sérios.

Sarah deve ter chamado sua paciência umas mil vezes porque se quer contestou, ficou apenas séria, peguei Lizzie com Clark e saímos para que ele e Chuck fossem cobrir a noticia da ultima chuva torrencial de Métropolis, que fez um estrago danado na cidade na noite anterior e como Clark e eu estávamos distraidos com outras coisas, não percebemos nada, graças ao bom deus kryptoniano ele não foi para a Torre de Vigilância noite passada, pois agora os outros hérois e ele alternam os dias, nem preciso dizer que aprovo não é mesmo?! Sarah e eu estávamos ocupando a copiadora agora...

Sarah: Está louca? Podia ao menos ter me dito essa sua "desculpa" esfarrapada.

Lois: Calma, está tudo sob controle, Clara.

Sarah: É CLARA, quer dizer SARAH! –Bufando impaciente e Lizzie sorri muito com a mulher gesticulando e falando quase sem parar com suas caras e bocas.

Lois: Desculpa Sarah?! –Falei me controlando para não morrer de rir.

Sarah: Tem certeza que vamos poder entrar naquele antro? Não sei. Acho que deveríamos pedir aos rapazes para nos ajudar com essa matéria. –Temerosa.

Lois: Pois eu não dependo de ninguém e licção #1 NUNCA ESPERE PELOS OUTROS SÓ POR VOCÊ!

Sarah: Vou até a minha casa agora, a que horas nos veremos?

Lois: Lá pelas 18h30min. No Ás de Paus.

Sarah: Está bem. –Afirma pegando a bolsa, se despedindo de Lizzie com um beijo na mãozinha dela e saindo em seguida.

Eu fui até a Mansão para deixar Lizzie com Tess que não hesitou em ficar com ela. Dei o mamar dela e assim que a minha molequinha linda terminou sai às pressas para arranjar o meu disfarce e o da Sarah como o planejado. No caminho liguei para avisar a Clark que chegaria mais tarde em casa e ele não reclamou, entretanto o senti meio inconformado. Pedi-lhe que busque Lizzie com Tess e segui meu caminho ao despedir-me dele.

Seis e meia da noite e nada da loirinha chegar, peguei meu celular disquei seu número várias vezes e só consegui ouvir a voz da desocupada que fala a mensagem da caixa postal. Eu realmente bufei de ódio, era para nós já estarmos no club observando a chegada do tal homem cujo Senhor das Armas está perdendo pra ele em matéria de mafiosidade. Sem resultados, não hesitei e simplesmente fui embora sozinha para o club ou antro como queiram tratar o lugar cheio de dançarinas, garotas de programa e mafiosos dos alredores de Metropolis.

Vesti algo que estava mais para lingerie do que para fantasía, ambas as peças da cor da bandeira dos Estados Unidos e comecei a dançar no palco sempre observando a mesa daquele corrupto safado, eu sei que o ser humano nasce bom, mas é a sociedade quem o corrompe e isso me dá força para lutar com quem ajuda a corrupção. Fiz umas ceninhas na dança e desci do palco, fui ao território inimigo, me surpreendi com a fisionomia do homem, alto, moreno, olhos castanhos escuros e cabelo cortado na máquina três e liso. O homem é realmente parecido com Tom Hanks.

Enquanto isso Sarah chega ao local atrasada e fica nervosa ao ver as minhas chamadas no celular, ela solta um resmungo "droga" e leva um susto ao ouvir uma voz conhecida atrás de si...

Clark: Sarah? –Estranhado e surpreso.

Sarah: Clar...Clark?! Rsrs. –A sua cara estava expressa entre tensão e morte súbita. Por não saber o que dizer a ele.

Clark: O que faz aqui? Pensei que você e Lois estivessem juntas no Planeta Diário?

Sarah: Er... Clark, eu estou indo pra lá agora. –Com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

Clark: Se conheço Lois, deve estar uma fera com você e vá por mim não há nada pior que uma Lane enfurecida.

Sarah: Obrigada pelo apoio, é realmente tão consolador. Mas se me dá licença, tenho que ir?! –Saindo e deixando Clark no vácuo.

Clark: Sarah? –Rindo.

Sarah: O que foi Kent? –Impaciente ela gira uns 90º graus para encará-lo.

Clark: O Planeta Diário fica desse lado. –Sinalando o lado direito com a cabeça.

Sarah: Oh, eu só estava testando o seu senso de direção, Kent. Obrigada e tenha uma boa noite!

Clark: Aham. Você também. –Se o Smallville fosse bobo como quando era adolescente ele teria achado normal à reação da companheira de profissão, mas ele tornou-se bem esperto depois da maternidade chegar e é claro depois de casar-se comigo o garotão tornou-se um homem super astuto, quase um Expert em facetas humanas.

Ele deixa Sarah ir embora tranquilamente ao menos aparentemente ela expressa isso, mas ele a observa de longe e seu coração está acelerado assim como sua respiração também, demonstrando que há algo de muito errado acontecendo. Sarah chega à porta do Planeta Diário, mas se detém ai para ter a certeza de que não está sendo seguida, quando se dá conta de que está tudo limpo, ela entra em seu carro que fora deixado em frente antes porque combinou que iria comigo. E pára na esquina no sinal vermelho para depois ir até o club...

Clark: Aonde será que ela vai?! –Fala o moreno para si mesmo seguindo-a.

Enquanto os dois brincam de Tom & Jerry, eu me ferro sozinha aturando o "Tom Hanks" do Paraguai me secando com seu olhar de cachorro fedido. Eu tive que fazer uma pose como as outras mulheres na mesa, ele deposita uns dólares entre meus seios e eu sorrio e tento dar um olhar sedutor, mas definitivamente o homem não me atrai em nada, deve ser por que já tenho o ladrão do meu coração e ele é CLARK KENT o único amor da minha vida daqui até a eternidade.

De repente olho para o lado e me deparo com Sarah vestida como eu só que com os detalhes como a bandeira do Brasil, verde e amarelo, parecendo uma ave "brasileirinha" só que falsificada já que as brasileiras são sempre bronzeadas, pelo menos mais que as norte-americanas. Controlei a risada que eu queria dar e voltei ao meu alvo principal, agora é hora de se afastar e continuar com a apresentação, ceus, parece que isso não vai acabar nunca e eu já estou morta de cansaço. O "show" coletivo acaba e agora volto para trás da cortina, para me preparar para uma apresentação solo, é quando reencontro Sarah e lhe dou a "deixa" final...

Sarah: O que está fazendo? –Me vendo com uma roupa de enfermeira decotadissima desta vez.

Lois: Hello, nós temos que tirá-lo de lá para interrogarmos o cara.

Sarah: Mas isso é muito arriscado, perdeu o juízo agora?

Lois: Um pouco mais de coragem e você se autodestrói. –Falei zangada.

Sarah: Ok. Ok. O que preciso fazer?

Lois: Você vai me dar cobertura. Assim que eu tirá-lo da mesa e levá-lo na sala abandonada lá dos bastidores você fica no corredor e não deixa NINGUÉM se aproximar, ok?

Sarah: Está bem. Qualquer coisa grita e eu entro?!

Lois: Relaxa, sou filha de um General, sei me defender muito bem. Rsrs. Vou nessa!

Subi outra vez no palco, mas gelei assim que vi uma figura masculina de frente pra mim, fechei os olhos e os abri novamente, mas estava ele sério, me encarando. Em determinada parte da música eu desci e me direcionei até Robert Stuart o homem em questão, ele sinalou para eu sentar em seu colo e como boa profissional o fiz, não sem sentir minhas costas pegarem fogo com a visão de Clark atrás de mim.

Robert: Que tal irmos para um lugar mais reservado, belezinha? –Cochichou no meu ouvido.

Lois: Como quiser leãozinho. –Quase enfartei ao me ouvir dizer tamanha barbaridade.

Levantei-me e ele também, em seguida eu senti sua mão possessiva tocar minha cintura e fomos em direção à porta dos fundos, foi quando coloquei meu plano em ação, já que ele dispensara seus capangas. O seduzi até a sala abandonada no final do corredor e Sarah ficou parada estática do lado de fora...

Robert: Você é uma delicia. –Alisando meu cabelo com lúxuria.

Do lado de fora Sarah começara com seu desespero que só piora quando vê a presença masculina que emana demasiada raiva...

Sarah: O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? –Falando baixinho.

Clark: Onde está Lois? –Diz olhando para os lados e sem que ela se dê conta usa sua visão de raios-X.

Sarah: Está lá dentro com a nossa "matéria" e você fique aqui até ela terminar.

Clark: Vocês não deveriam estar aqui! –Inconformado, mas se contendo.

Robert: Vamos começar a nos divertir! -Diz agora quase arrancando meu pescoço com sua língua nojenta e eu lhe dou um golpe bem nas suas "partes" baixas.

O cara protesta e geme de dor, eu me viro para pegar o gravador e quando volto para encará-lo ele está armado...

Lois: Droga! –Não pude evitar essa palavra tão bem vinda nesses momentos.

Robert: Achou que ia sair intacta depois disso? Vou matar você sua vagabunda! –Diz parecendo um cão raivoso.

Lois: Agora só falta a espuminha para termos um suspense. –Eu e minha língua afiada ficamos no canto da parede pressionada pelo cano da arma de fogo.

Clark: Eu vou entrar! –Achando o silêncio muito estranho e se concentrando para ouvir do outro lado da parede.

Sarah: Não, não. Você vai estragar tudo e ela vai me matar depois! –Temendo o pior.

Lois: É nessas horas que o PRINCIPE no cavalo branco ENTRA e salva a princesa?! –Falei quase gritando com a esperança de Sarah entrar e me tirar da fria em que nos metemos.

Sarah: Oh meu Deus! Ela está com problemas?! Temos que entrar lá agora! –Tensa despejando tudo em Clark.

Clark: Fique aqui, eu vou lá. –Segurando-a pelos ombros e indo.

Robert: Acha que alguém vai te salvar? Hahaha. Estou no MEU lugar, eu mando aqui sua vadiazinha! –Metendo o cano da arma no rosto de Lois que desmaia e ele aponta para seu corpo desvalido no chão.

Clark chega de repente o lança contra a parede, amarra o homem desacordado com um pedaço de aço, pega Lois e sai da sala normalmente.

Sarah: O que aconteceu? Ela está bem? É tudo culpa minha por deixá-la sozinha. –Falando feito um rádio ligado à todo volume.

Clark: Você não tem culpa de nada, vamos embora! –Sério com ela nos braços.

Sarah: Vou dirigindo! –Correu na frente com a minha bolsa, abriu a porta do carro pra Clark me colocar na parte de trás e ele sentou-se na frente posteriormente.

Clark já havia deixado Sarah no seu apartamento e vinha dirigindo como uma velhinha. Clark me carregou até o quarto e então fui "acordando" aos pouquinhos...

Lois: O que aconteceu? Onde estou?

Clark retirou a gravata e jogou-a encima da cama, foi isso que indicou que alguém não está de bom humor. Ele virou para mim...

Clark: Você quase morreu hoje, Lois! Felizmente cheguei a tempo e tirei você de lá. –Inconformado me encarando.

Lois: Aquele filho de uma mãe me paga! –Soltei espontâneamente.

Clark: Esqueça, não quero você se arriscando com esses malucos.

Lois: Esse é o meu trabalho, garotão?!

Clark: O seu trabalho é escrever matérias e não SER a matéria. Não vai voltar naquele lugar e nem rever esse homem, deixe que eu me encarregue dele. Além do mais terá que deixar o Planeta Diário já que Tess não resolveu nada com Dean. –Decidido.

Lois: Se eu fosse você não me ordenava isso, Smallville! –O odiei por esse marchismo incontrolável e essa superproteção.

Clark: Se eu fosse você teria mais amor à vida e menos fanatismo pelo trabalho! Acha que é fácil ser eu?! –Exclamou um pouco alterado.

Lois: Sabe de uma coisa? Minha fome sumiu e chega de papo com você, vou buscar Lizzie na casa da Tess.

De repente quando abri a porta me deparei com a exuberante presença da Maga de todos os tempos, Zatanna.

Zatanna: Vim fazer umas visitinhas para a minha sobrinha. -Um tanto animada.

Clark: Zatanna?! –Surpreso com a visita.

Zatanna: Oi, Clark!

Clark estava atrás de mim, senti uma estranha sensação ficando ali com aquela mulher cuja vida é cheia de truques e magia. Não posso negar que acho instigante isso, já me imaginei como atriz, advogada, presidente, modelo, âncora, mas nunca tinha pensado o quão divertido seria ser uma Maga de sucesso, deixei escapar um sorriso travesso, tá aí algo para a proxima noitada com Clark. Logo fugi dos meus pensamentos quando ele disse algo...

Clark: Lois está indo buscar nossa filha, pode entrar e esperar. –Sorri amigávelmente.

Lois: Já volto Z! –Dou uma piscadela para ela e saio.

Fui, peguei Lizzie e voltei para a fazenda Kent. Chegando em casa vi Zatanna sentada assistindo e ao que parece o garotão saiu para resgatar alguém...

Lois: Chegou por quem você chorava! –Falei com Lizzie nos braços agarrada com um mordedor.

Zatanna: Está enorme, posso pegá-la? –Dando os braços para ver se Lizzie queria ir ao seu encontro.

Lois: Contato que não use nenhum feitiço na minha filha e não babe nela.

Pouco depois de meia hora e Zatanna acabou me devolvendo Lizzie...

Zatanna: Obrigada! Qualquer coisa só precisa me chamar?!

Lois: Com um "abracadabra" ou "aparece Maga sedutora"? Rsrsrsrs

Zatanna: Não, basta vocês me contactarem pela Torre. –Ela dá uma piscadela e enquanto abaixo a cabeça para pegar a fralda para limpar a boca de Lizzie ela some, como num piscar de olhos.

Depois da visita decido dar um belo banho na minha filhota e colocá-la para dormir, não sei se é todo bebê que fica insuportável quando está com sono ou se é so a mini Lane querendo dar uma de princesa da casa. Dou-lhe um banho rapidinho, visto um pijaminha amarelo cheio de bichinhos que a senhora Kent me deu e a pego no braço, depósito sua cabeça sob meu ombro e ela fica inquieta...

Lois: Meu Deus, criança o que é que você tem hoje hein? –Falo tentando acalmá-la enquanto ela levanta o corpinho em protesto e começa a chorar e eu a me desesperar.

Clark: Precisa de ajuda? –Sereno encostado na porta.

Lois: Não, eu posso cuidar disso, Clark. Pode ir dormir tranquilo! –Falei ainda de costas pra ele, não quis um contato visual para enfraquecer e acabar me derretendo toda, essa noite ele está de castigo.

Clark: Se precisar estarei na sala. –Saiu de fininho.

Lois: O seu papai é um caipira, ele acha que pode mandar e desmandar quando quiser em mim, mas vou mostrar pra ele com "quantos" paus se faz uma canoa! –Nesse momento Lizzie ficou me olhando com um bico enorme e o rosto vermelho de tanto que chorou.

Sem mais lágrimas, me sentei na poltrona e imaginei o que seria o "abuso" noturno da minha filha, o LEITE. Desabotoei a blusa, me livrei de um lado do sutiã enquanto ela baba todo o meu braço e a deixei se alimentar até se satisfazer, mas a minha bonequinha acabou dormindo logo depois de matar sua fome. É imensamente lindo vê-la dormir e sorrir, eu imagino que seus sonhos são perfeitos, sem nenhum perigo, sem maldade, como eu queria desfrutar de um momento assim agora, ser adulto é muito dificil e o mundo anda tão complicado. Perdida em meus pensamentos a coloquei no berço e fui tomar um banho, depois de vestir meu pijama me deitei ao lado de Clark sem camisa, com aquela bermuda básica do Snoop só que amarela e tentei dormir, de fato alguns minutos depois me esqueci do planeta Terra e adormeci no meu mundo.

O que Acharam? Aceito Criticas & Sugestões.


End file.
